Promise
by oohhunhannie
Summary: Oh Sehun adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha terkaya se Korea Selatan dan penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah anak satu satunya. "Tidak Luhan, JANGAAAANN!" "Mamaaaaa" "Jangan menangis, aku celalu ada dicini untukmu disampingmu" "Aku berjanji" . . "Kau harus menuruti apa yang aku inginkan." "Jika tidak maka nilaimu akan berakhir mengenaskan."
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

-Oohhunannie Present-

.

.

.

-Big Event HunHan Indonesia-

.

.

.

FF ini dipersembahkan untuk event **"Big Event HunHan Indonesia** ", untuk semua HHS Indonesia dan terutama untuk couple favoritku. Saranghae~

.

.

.

 **-Promise-**

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha terkaya se Korea Selatan yang telah menyumbangkan dana terbesar disebuah sekolah ternama yang bernama "Buyohan Seoul High School". Memiliki teman yang sama sama penyumbang dana terbesar disekolahnya tersebut.

Merasa yang paling terkaya disekolah itu, ia memiliki sifat sombong, angkuh, keras hati, keras kepala, seenaknya dan ia juga selalu melakukan kegiatan yang tidak senonoh yaitu dia sangat menyukai 'sex', dimana ia akan selalu memberikan uang kepada sang korban atas rasa kepuasannya.

Suatu ketika Sehun bertemu dengan seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal, dimana seseorang tersebut nantinya akan membantu sang korban Sehun dari dirinya yang tengah dirasuki oleh iblis sex.

.

.

.

"Kau harus menuruti apa yang aku inginkan."

"Jika tidak maka nilaimu akan berakhir mengenaskan."

.

.

.

"Hyaaa Luhan! Maaf maafkan aku."

"Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu."

.

.

.

"Maka dari itu terimalah lamaran tunanganku ini, aku akan bertanggung jawab apa yang telah aku lakukan terhadapmu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Annyeong HHIS (HunHan Indonesia Shipper) hehee, sebelumnya terimakasih banyak untuk membaca FF ini yang aku persembahkan untuk **"Big Event HunHan Indonesia".**

Aku tidak tahu nantinya seiring bertambahnya chapter apakah semakin banyak pula reviewnya.

Mohon kritik dan saran. Maaf jika bahasa tidak terlalu baku karena masih newbie.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak karena kalian telah mau membaca FF saya yang ini...

Papapay sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa...

*tebar bibir tebal*

Chu chu chu ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan.

Rate : M (NC 17++)

Gendre : Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Fluff, Mature.

PS : FF ini adalah GS untuk para UKE. Main Cast lain akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter. Menerima review, kritik dan saran. Jika tidak suka dengan 'Rate'nya, dimohon untuk pergi dan tidak menerima bash! Ok happy reading guys ^^

.

.

.

-Big Event HunHan Indonesia-

.

.

.

" _Tidak Luhan, JANGAAAANN!"_

 _BRUAK_

" _Mamaaaaa"_

" _Jangan menangis, aku celalu ada dicini untukmu disampingmu"_

" _Aku berjanji"_

.

.

.

Hai aku Luhan, Xi Luhan seorang putri dari Xi Zheng Li. Gadis keturunan China-Korea. Iya Appaku dari China sedangkan Eomma dari Korea. Setelah kejadian waktu itu tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu, aku kehilangan sang dewi yang sangat cantik, yang sangat menyayangiku dan menjagaku dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut dan senyuman yang menghangatkan. Entah kenapa sang dewi tersebut meninggalkanku, apakah aku sudah nakal? Apakah sang Tuhan sedang menghukumku karena kenakalanku kepada sang dewinya? Jikalau diriku sudah nakal maka tolong hukum aku dikemudian hari Tuhan, hukuman yang setimpal yang telah Eommaku rasakan ketika aku masih menginjak umur 7 tahun.

"Luhaaaann, ayo kita berangkat! Appa tidak mau telat!", teriak sang Ayah yang sudah berada di depan pintu rumah bersiap untuk menaiki mobil.

"Ne, Appa", teriak Luhan dari bilik kamarnya dan segera berlari menyusul sang Ayah.

"Ini adalah hari pertama disekolah barumu jadi baik-baik dengan teman-teman barumu ya sayang", ucap sang Ayah yang sambil menyetir dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Luhan yang sedang menatap jalanan yang cukup ramai untuk dikatakan di hari yang masih sangat pagi.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, segera Luhan menginjakkan kakinya diatas tanah tempat sekolah barunya. Menatap sejenak bangunan tinggi yang akan menjadi status sekolahnya. Menghela napas untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang tiba tiba menjalar ditubuhnya. Setelah mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya, segera Luhan menjalankan kedua kakinya untuk masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut. Melewati beberapa koridor dan berbicara kepada siswa siswi disini untuk sekedar bertanya dimana ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Setelah mendapatkannya segera Luhan menjalankan kakinya untuk bertemu dengan sang Kepala Sekolah.

TOK

TOK

"Ya silahkan masuk"

Cklek

"Eumh annyeonghasaeyo..", sapa Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah silahkan masuk dan duduklah", suruh bapak bapak tersebut yang dipastikan adalah Kepala Sekolah.

"Permisi, Saya Xi Luhan. Saya adalah murid baru disini yang sudah diurus data kepindahan Saya kemarin oleh Appa Saya, Xi Zheng Li yang berwajah seperti orang China.", jelas Luhan kepada bapak ini.

"Ah ne, Xi Luhan yang keturunan China Korea itu ya.. Saya Kang Gyojangseosaengnim (kepala sekolah)", salam Bapak Kang.

"Ah ne Kang Gyojangseosaengnim", ulang Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, saya mau memanggil Han Seosaengnim yang akan mengantarkanmu kekelas barumu dan ia akan mengajari kelas barumu dijam pertama.

"Ah begitu, ne silahkan Kang Gyojangseosaengnim.", ucap Luhan mempersilahkan Kang Gyojangseosaengnim. Sembari menunggu ia tengah melihat lihat seluruh isi ruangan yang sangat rapi, sunyi, tenang dan harum ini. Ia sempat betah untuk menetap disini namun sebuah ketukan telah merusak pikiran Luhan yang sedang menikmati ruangan ini.

"Ah Han Seongsaem, tolong antarkan Xi Luhan. Dia adalah murid baru disini yang akan kau ajari di kelas ajaranmu saat ini.

"Ne baiklah, Nona Xi Luhan mari silahkan ikuti saya.", ucap Han Seongsaem mengajak Luhan untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Luhan pun berdiri dan mengucapkan terimakasih beserta salam untuk meninggalkan sang Kepala Sekolah beserta ruangannya.

Kelas XI-4

Dimana Luhan tengah menatap sebuah papan nama dan pintu yang berada didepannya. Setelah pintu terbuka Luhan pun segera masuk untuk mengikuti Han Seongsaem dan menjelaskan dirinya didepan sebagai tanda perkenalan untuk teman-teman barunya disini.

"Baiklah Luhan, silahkan duduk disana. Ada tempat kosong disamping siswi itu.", tunjuk Han Seongsaem dan dijawab pula oleh anggukan dari Luhan tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Setelah berjalan dan menduduki pantatnya, segera Luhan mengambil sebuah buku untuk mencatat apa yang Han Seosaengnim ajarkan, walaupun ia sedikit tidak mengerti namun setidaknya ia akan mendengar dan mencatatnya dan masalah tentang pelajaran sebelumnya ia dapat meminta kepada teman bangkunya untuk menjelaskan semua pelajaran yang ia tidak mengerti.

 **Teeeett**

Bel tanda istirahat pertama pun telah berbunyi, terlihatlah seluruh murid murid disini berhamburan keluar untuk merilekskan tubuh mereka atau pergi untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lumayan lapar.

"Annyeong", sapa sang gadis yang sebagai status teman bangku Luhan.

Mendengar sapaan yang sangat hangat, segera Luhan menolehkan kepala beserta tubuhnya untuk menghadap teman bangkunya ini menampilkan senyuman manisnya dan menjawab sapaan tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida...", ucap sang gadis atau teman bangku Luhan sambil menjulurkan telapak tangan kanannya dan menampilkan eyes smilenya.

"Xi Luhan imnida...", jawab Luhan yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti teman barunya yaitu Baekhyun.

"Kau pindahan dari Incheon ya", ucap Baekhyun yang sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas mejanya dan menatap Luhan yang berada disampingnya. Luhan pun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang rumahmu berada dimana? Kalau boleh diijinkan, bolehkan aku bermain kerumahmu Luhan-ah?", ucap Baekhyun antusias yang saat ini sudah mengembalikan kepalanya keposisi semula, maksudnya mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Dan dijawab pula oleh anggukan dan sebuah senyuman dari Luhan.

"Huwaaa kyaaaa,, jjaa kita ke kantin Lu", ajak Baekhyun yang sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan. Namun Luhan tiba tiba menghentikan langkah Baekhyun sehingga mau tak mau Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan. Dilihatlah Luhan yang tengah memperbaiki rambut panjang milik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat acak acakan akibat Baekhyun yang tadi sedang meniduri kepalanya.

"Jjaa yeppeuda, kau tahu tadi rambutmu sangat jelek sekali Baekhyun-ah. Kau terlihat sangat acak acakan tadi", jelas Luhan.

"Uwaah jeongmalya, baiklah terimakasih ne Luhan. Dan aw kau bilang tadi aku cantik ye? Aaaww jinjja gomawoyo Luhan-ah, aku sangat suka sekali dan akan mengingat ingat pujianmu beberapa detik lalu.

Dan setelah itu mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Setelah sampai segera mereka berdua mendudukkan pantatnya disaat sudah menemukan bangku yang kosong dan Baekhyun pun tengah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian yang sedang menjaga bangkunya untuk membeli makanan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit terlihatlah Baekhyun yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan makanan dan minuman mereka berdua. Setelah mengucapkan selamat makan dan beberapa suapan tiba tiba terdengar bunyi yang berasal dari benda persegi yang berada didalam saku kemeja seragam milik Baekhyun.

"Ne yobosaeyo?", ucap Baekhyun dengan mulut yang sangat penuh akan makanan.

" _Yak Baek! Neo eoddiga? Aku ini didepan kelasmu tapi aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali! Asal kau tahu, perutku saat ini sangat lapar sekali gegara Shin Seongsaem menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah yang benar benar tidak aku mengerti sedari tadi selama empat jam, kau tahu aaaahh dan sekarang aku tengah mencarimu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!",_ teriak seorang siswi yang terdengar sangat ribut.

"Ish ne ne! Sekarang aku dikantin, aku lupa mianhae..."

" _Pokoknya aku sampai disana sudah ada Bimbimbap dan Ice Vanilla Late"_

"Ne baiklah..."

Pip

"Dari siapa Baek?", tanya Luhan penasaran karena mendengar keributan dari asal handphone Baekhyun.

"Haish, biasa Lu... Dia temanku dan akan menjadi temanmu kau tahu...", jelas Baekhyun yang sambil menyuapkan satu sendok jjajangmyun. Setelah memasukkan satu suap tersebut Baekhyun pun segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan lagi untuk membeli pesanan dari temannya tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang tengah celingukan melihat sang teman yang tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan setelah menemukan seseorang yang ia cari daritadi yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan dan tengah duduk didepan seorang siswi yang tengah membelakanginya. Tanpa lama lagi segera siswi ini berjalan menghampiri temannya yang sedang makan dengan siswi lain.

"Haish Baek, kau ini menyebalkan sekali huh!", gerutu seorang siswi yang sudah mendudukkan pantatnya disamping kursi sang teman.

"Ne mian mian Kyung, aku benar benar lupa"

"Ini buat aku kan Baek", ucap Kyungsoo siswi berambut sebahu dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Baekhyun dan segera memakan pesanannya dengan lahap karena perutnya yang meronta ronta siap untuk dimasuki sesuatu yang mengenyangkan dan tanpa memperdulikan siswi yang berada didepannya tengah tersenyum menatap cara makannya yang sangat lahap. Tak terkejut melihat cara makan Kyungsoo yang seperti itu, dilihat dari kedua pipinya yang gembul maka dipastikan ia sangat menyukai makan.

Setelah semuanya habis, barulah Kyungsoo meminum Ice Vanilla Latenya dan menatap Baekhyun dan siswi asing yang berada didepan temannya, Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun"

"Hm"

"Emh nuguya?"

"Siapa?"

"Aish, aku ini bertanya malah kau jawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama". Gerutu Kyungsoo yang sambil menggigiti ujung sedotan putih tersebut untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada sang teman yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ouh ini, ne ne arra...", gumam Baekhyun yang sudah mengerti akan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ah ne Lu perkenalkan ini temanku atau bisa disebut tetangga karena jarak rumah kita sangat dekat yaitu hanya ada 2 rumah yang menghalangi rumah kita. Dia Kyungsoo siswi kelas XI-6. Dia anak pertama, Appanya adalah seorang pegawai dan Eommanya adalah seorang koki di rumah makan milik keluarganya sendiri. Ia memiliki hobi yaitu makan, karena sang Eommanya yang menjadi koki jadinya ia sangat menyukai makan dimana kapanpun dan apapun situasinya. Dia masih jomblo, alias tidak memiliki namja chingu sebab sikap ia yang emosional dan suka memukul orang makanya tidak ada seorang namja yang mau mendekatinya selama ini. Sekalipun ia menyukai seorang namja, maka namja itu langsung mencoba menjauhi Kyung- aw Yak!", jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar dan meringis akibat pukulan yang ia dapatkan dari Kyungsoo di kepalanya.

"Fuh, sudah puas menghinanya huh!", gerutu Kyungsoo yang sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya yang empuk.

"Ish tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu Kyung-ah, kau selalu memukulku tepat diatas kepalaku selama eumh selama 4 tahun.", gerutu Baekhyun yang sambil mengusap usapkan kepalanya yang masih meninggalkan sakit bekas dari pukulan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kedua teman barunya ini. Mereka berdua sangat konyol asal kalian tahu.

"Hai Kyungsoo-ya", sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum manis membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya tertekuk kusut menjadi secerah bunga matahari yang tengah tumbuh dipekarang rumah belakangnya.

"Oh hai Luhan", jawab Kyungsoo yang menerima uluran tangan lembut milik Luhan.

Setelah beberapa perbincangan, tak terasa tiba tiba bel masuk pun berbunyi. Segera mereka bertiga kembali untuk memasuki kelas masing masing.

.

.

.

"Sshh aahh~"

"Euummhh"

"Hfth ah ah..."

Jleb

"Aaaahh"

"Iyah, terussh Sehun-ah"

"Ash neh lebih eeuunnggh dalam lagiiihh aaahh"

Crot

"Haah kau seperti biasa Irene, sangat nikmat sekali...", ucap Sehun yang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok bilik toilet.

"Ah terimakasih Sehun-ah, kau juga sama seperti biasa sangat mengagumkan..", puji Irene yang sambil menyeka keringat didahi Sehun dengan membiarkan penampilannya yaitu empat kancing kemeja atasnya yang terbuka yang menampilkan dua bongkahan yang sedang mengintip dan terlihat beberapa bercak yang menghiasinya serta rambut yang acak acakan. Dan bagian bawah yang sudah full naked dengan rok dan celana dalamnya yang tergeletak diatas wc duduk. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang kemeja atasnya masih bersih dan rapi tetapi bagian bawah yang juga sudah full naked seperti Irene.

Yah kalian pasti tahu kan apa yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan. Yup melepaskan iblis sex yang berada didalam jiwa Sehun dan Irenelah siswi yang sangat senang menerima hasrat seorang Oh Sehun. Namun kalian tahu, walaupun Sehun adalah Iblis Sex yang suka melepaskan hasratnya ke seluruh wanita yang tidak ia kenal dan yang telah menuntaskan hasratnya, ia sama sekali tidak mau mengeluarkan spermanya didalam vagina dalam seluruh wanita tersebut. Lebih baik ia mengeluarkan diluar daripada didalam, itu menurut Sehun selama ini.

"Baiklah Irene...", ucap Sehun yang kini tengah menaikkan resleting celananya sedangkan yang namanya dipanggil tengah mendongak melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku akan pergi", ucap Sehun yang kini sudah meninggalkan Irene didalam bilik kamar mandi sendirian.

yah, Oh Sehun adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha terkaya se Korea Selatan yang telah menyumbangkan dana terbesar disekolahnya. Ia adalah penggila sex, ia selalu membayar wanita wanita maupun siswi siswi yang sudah menuntaskan hasratnya. 'Iblis Sex' adalah sebutan dirinya dari seluruh orang orang yang mengenal dirinya. Walaupun sang Ayah sudah mengetahuinya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan sang anak, karena yang hanya ia pentingkan adalah sebuah pekerjaan dimana yang akan menghasilkan uang beberapa miliyar dalam sebuah meeting.

Dan Irene adalah siswi yang selalu melayani hasrat Sehun dengan sangat baik. Ia selalu tidak mau dibayar oleh Sehun sama seperti wanita wanita lain, ia tidak mau dianggap seperti mereka. Cukup hanya sebuah perhatian dan kegiatan mereka berdua yang selalu dilakukan, ia sudah sangat senang karena ia menganggap bahwa Sehun sudah mempercayai dirinya dan kemungkinan menganggap dirinya sebagai kekasih Sehun walaupun kenyataannya bukan kekasih Sehun. Tapi ia cukup senang karena dari seluruh wanita wanita maupun siswi disekolah ini, ialah yang berhasil selalu berjalan bersampingan dengan si 'Iblis Sex' ataupun seorang anak dari pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan.

Dan Irene berjanji bahwa siapapun yang akan membuat nafsu Sehun terhadap dirinya berpindah kepada sisiwi lain, maka ia tidak akan segan segan menyiksa bahkan membunuh siswi tersebut. Irene tahu Sehun adalah orang yang sangat 'gila sex', maka dari itu Sehun selalu melakukan 'sex' dengan siswi lain dan Sehun akan melakukan 'sex' itu hanya sekali kalau ia benar benar tidak suka dengan 'tubuh sang siswi' dan Sehun selalu melakukannya dengan dirinya karena Sehun juga suka akan pelayanan dan bentuk tubuh milik si Irene.

.

.

.

"Hai broh", sapa seorang namja jangkung yang sambil mengangkat sebuah minuman kaleng dari arah cendela basecamp tempat dimana ruangan tersebut adalah milik mereka bertiga yang selalu ia buat untuk tempat santai, malas, bersenda gurau, game, tidur, membolos, mabuk, merokok bahkan sex.

"Darimana saja kau", ucap seorang namja yang memiliki kulit coklat eksotisnya yang sangat sexy jika dibandingkan dengan namja namja korea yang memiliki warna kulit normal.

"Seperti biasa", gumam Sehun yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya dan meminum botol kaleng yang berisikan alkohol.

"Uwooohh kau selalu melakukannya kapanpun dan dimanapun broh", ucap sang namja jangkung dengan suara hebohnya. Alih alih menjawab, Sehun hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati tegukan demi tegukan alkohol yang mengalir ke tenggorokannya dan merasakan angin yang sepoi sepoi dari kipas yang berada diatas kepalanya. Menenangkan diri lebih baik daripada menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting dari teman jangkungnya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau ke club...", saran namja berkulit eksotis yang telah berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang berada diruangan mereka.

"Di jam segini? Yang benar saja", gumam Sehun dengan posisi yang masih tetap.

"Hell, aku tahu club mana yang selalu buka 24 jam walaupun disiang hari seperti ini", jelas namja tersebut.

"Hm tidak buruk, yasudah ...", ucap Sehun menyetujui saran sang teman dan segera berjalan meninggalkan basecamp mereka dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya yang berada dibelakangnya.

Yah mereka bertiga selalu membolos di jam pelajaran, yang benar saja sekelompok yang terdiri dari tiga orang yang tengah ditakuti oleh seluruh murid disini sedang melakukan kegiatan dimana ia akan menduduki pantatnya dan melihat kearah lurus atau papan tulis tempat dimana seluruh guru menggambar seni mereka disana dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis untuk mencatat semua apa yang guru mereka terangkan. Cih omong kosong, terdengar sangat bodoh sekali jika sekelompok berandalan tengah mengikuti pelajaran, lucu sekali.

Mereka tidak repot repot mengikuti pelajaran dan mendapatkan sebuah nilai yang sangat amazing, cukup membayar dan mereka akan mendapatkannya karena seluruh warga disekolah ini tahu bahwa seorang pendana terbesar disekolah ini adalah Oh Sehun beserta kedua temannya. Dan bisa saja Sehun merubah nilai nilai para siswa siswi disini karena ialah yang menguasai sekolah ini. Walaupun sekolah ini adalah bukan milik keluarganya, tetapi sang Ayah juga ikut campur atas pembangunan sekolah elit ini.

Setelah menaiki mobil sport milik mereka sendiri sendiri, segera mobil sport merah milik Sehun tengah berjalan dahulu dan diikuti pula kedua temannya yang berada dibelakang yang tengah membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat masih ramai.

Sebelum sampai ketempat tujuan, mereka bertiga tengah memasuki sebuah butik dimana terdapat pakaian yang bermerek dan sangat pas untuk ukuran dan stylish mereka. Cukup menggesek black card mereka dan pergi dari tempat tersebut dirasa semua kebutuhannya sudah mereka beli. Segera mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan dimana sebuah mobil sport hitam mendahului mobilnya dan mobil sport putih tengah berada dibelakangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, ketiga mobil sport mewah tengah menghentikan laju mobilnya dan berjalan keluar dari mobil masing masing. Dimana pemilik mobil sport merah Oh Sehun memakai style kaos hitam serta outfit yang berbahan jeans dan celana panjang jeans hitam dengan motif sobek sobek di sisi kedua lututnya terkesan badboy, sedangkan pemilik mobil sport hitam Kim Jong In atau bisa disebut Kai dengan stylenya memakai kaos panjang warna abu abu dan celana jeans pendek selutut, dan pemilik mobil sport putih Park Chanyeol dengan style hoodie kaos hitam dengan outfit kemeja merah hitam garisnya dan juga celana jeans biru dongker yang juga terdapat motif sobek sobek di sisi kedua lututnya sama dengan milik Sehun.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berjalan beriringan memasuki club dengan Sehun yang berada ditengah dan di sisi kanan terdapat Kai yang berjalan dengan coolnya dan disisi kiri terdapat Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Jika dilihat lihat mereka bertiga seperti model jika kalian tahu.

Setelah sesampainya didalam, segera mereka berdua duduk di sofa dan mengangkatkan tangan tanda untuk memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Bisa saya bantu?", ucap sang pelayan yang kini sudah berada didepan mereka bertiga.

"Aku mau pesan Samuel adams utopia bars", Samuel adams utopia bars adalah bir yang terbuat dari karamel. Kai selalu memesan itu karena ia menyukai rasa karamel.

"Diamonds are forevers koktail", pesan Sehun dengan nada dinginnya. Dimana minuman tersebut adalah terbuat dari berlian dan harganya cukup mahal.

"Vielle bon secours bir", ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat cool.

Setelah mencatat semua pesanan si pelanggan, segera si pelayan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi dan dingin tanpa adanya sebuah percakapan yang mereka mulai.

"Hey kau tahu si Kris?", ucap Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Si Kris si tiang listrik itu?", ucap Kai menebak dan dijawab pula oleh anggukan dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun ia tidak menanggapi pembicaraan mereka berdua karena itu sama sekali tidak penting baginya.

"Iya, dia tadi sangat menyebalkan kau tahu", gerutu Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya dia kenapa, Yoda?", ucap Kai dengan tampang watadosnya.

"Ish Kkamjong! Iya dia tadi hampir menabrakku gegara ia terburu buru sehabis keluar dari kamar mandi... Untung saja tidak jatuh, kalau jatuh bisa bisa aku ngompol disana", gerutu Chanyeol dengan remasan remasan kesal ditangannya. Sedangkan Kai?

"Hahahaa pabboya... kenapa nggak sekalian ngompol aja", ucap Kai sambil tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Ish neo! Loe aja Jong yang kayak gitu", gumam Chanyeol kesal. Dan pertengkaran kecil mereka sempat terhentikan karena sang pelayan tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa minuman pesanan mereka.

"Selamat dinikmati"

Setelah beberapa menit kesunyian mereka telah lenyap karena tiba-tiba terdengar dari sang mc yang sedang berada diatas panggung meramaikan suasana yang berada di dalam club.

"Yak para hadirin semua saya akan panggilkan dancer kita yang sangat sexy ini untuk menghiasi panggung dingin kita. Mari kita sambut Han YooRa..."

Prok Prok Prok

Kini terlihatlah seseorang yang sedang dipanggil namanya, dengan pakaian yang sedikit menggoda. Dengan dress merah ketat yang menampilkan bagian bahu dan dadanya yang mulus sehingga terlihatlah belahan buah yang sangat segar yang mampu membuat para buah yang lain berdiri.

"Han YooRa silahkan tunjukkan tarian yang anda miliki. Dan untuk para hadirin semua silahkan nikmati penampilan dari bintang kami", ucap sang mc mempersilahkan dan segera pergi dari atas panggung.

Setelah itu terdengarlah sebuah musik yang sangat menggema di dalam ruangan ini. Tak cukup waktu lama, segera sang penari pun menampilkan gerakannya dimulai dengan membelakangi sang penonton dengan posisi menungging. Setelah itu menaikkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat pantatnya secara perlahan sehingga terlihat sedikit dalaman merah yang ia pakai akibat dress merahnya yang sangat ketat.

Setelah beberapa gerakan yang sangat menggairahkan, kini sang penari mengambil tongkat untuk dijadikan partner dancenya saat ini. Ia tempelkan tongkat tersebut didadanya yang sangat segar. Ia gesekkan tongkat tersebut sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang sangat basah akan keringatnya. Setelah itu ia berdirikan tongkat tersebut dan ia tempelkan dipantatnya kemudian ia gesek-gesekkan dengan menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat mengundang sesuatu untuk segera dijamah dan dimasukkan.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewatkan, akhinrya sang penari pun mengakhiri dancenya dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda dimana sang penari tengah menatap sang penonton sambil meremas dua bongkahan dadanya yang sangat sintal.

"Eung aku rasa, aku basah Kai", gumam Chanyeol yang masih tetap melihat kearah tempat dimana sang penari tadi menampilkan skillnya.

"Huh sama nih, sepertinya rasanya sangat sesak ingin dibebaskan", gerutu Kai yang kini sambil meremas juniornya.

"Bolehkah aku keluarkan disini?", sambung Kai masih sambil menikmati kegiatannya.

"Hish enak saja! Ngeri liatnya Jong!", ucap Chanyeol sedikit membentak. Sedangkan Sehun sedang menikmati segelas minumannya sambil memainkan bibir gelas tersebut dengan bibirnya.

Merasa butuh pelampiasan, segera Kai berdiri meninggalkan keduanya untuk mencari sang mangsa untuk segera menyelesaikan rasa sakit luar biasanya. Melihat temannya yang sudah berlari terbirit-birit, kini Chanyeol lah yang meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar. Sedangkan Sehun kini ia sedang sendirian masih menikmati minumannya.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan sexy yang sedang berjalan menghampiri sang namja tampan yang sedang sendirian.

Tanpa lama lagi, sang wanita tersebut menduduki pantatnya diatas paha Sehun. Dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun dan menariknya agar semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hai Sehun tampan", sapa sang wanita dengan suara sexynya. Sedangkan yang disapa ia hanya menatapnya dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, noona?", tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sangat menggoda.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan si 'Iblis Sex' yang sangat terkenal itu. Aku rasa kau merasa sangat kesakitan Sehun sayang", ucap sang wanita dengan tatapan yang sangat menggoda.

Mendengar hal itu, segera Sehun menarik pinggang sang wanita untuk menempelkan belahan dada sintal itu dengan dada bidangnya.

"Bolehkah itu?"

"Cih, yang benar saja. Tentu saja boleh Sehun sayang", jawabnya dengan mendekatkan belahan bibirnya diatas bibir Sehun. Tanpa lama lagi Sehun pun menariknya untuk melumat belahan bibir tersebut. Ia lumat sangat kasar untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang berada dibawahnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang sakit.

"Eungh", lenguh sang wanita yang kini sedang mengacak acak rambut bagian belakang Sehun.

Merasa mendengar lenguhan, segera Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan kini sedang melumat leher jenjang sang wanit dan tangannya yang sedang mencoba melepas dress yang wanita tersebut gunakan.

Meremas bongkahan sintal yang masih terbungkus tersebut dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut.

"Eumh aahh", desah sang wanita tersebut sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menikmati sentuhan Sehun yang sangat hebat.

Merasa sudah melepaskan semua apa yang menutupi tubuh mulus sang wanita, segera Sehun hempaskan tubuh sang wanita diatas sofa. Ia tindihi tubuh tersebut dan memulai untuk mengecupi bagian-bagian tubuh tersebut. Sedangkan sang wanita hanya menerima apa yang Sehun layani terhadap tubuhnya.

Setelah membuka dalaman bawahnya, Sehun pun membuka lebar paha sang wanita. Mengelus perlahan paha dalam sang wanita dengan gerakan yang sangat menyengat dikulit. Perlahan jari-jarinya bertemu dengan sebuah gunung yang dipenuhi dengan rumput yang mengelilinginya. Segera Sehun menekan gunung tersebut atau biasa yang disebut vagina dengan gerakan perlahan sehingga membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi sang wanita.

Menekan klitorisnya dan memainkannya dengan sangat perlahan. Merasa dipermainkan segera sang wanit menyuruh Sehun untuk memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya tersebut kedalam vagina hangatnya.

Merasa sudah masuk sepenuhnya, segera Sehun memaju mundurkan kedua jari tersebut dengan gerakan perlahan dan kemudian dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat sehingga membuat jari-jari Sehun merasa diremas oleh dinding-dinding vagina tersebut.

Tanpa lama lagi segera Sehun menempatkan junironya didepan vagina tersebut. Mencoba mensejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi vagina tersebut. Merasa sudah pas, segera Sehun memasukkan batang keras tersebut dengan sekali hentak sehingga membuat sang wanita merintih kesakitan karena tanpa pelumas apapun. Membuat teriakan kesakitan namun nikmat sang wanita tersebut terdengar cukup lantang.

Setelah merasa rintihan tersebut, segera Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya menggenjot lubang itu dengan sangat dalam.

"Sssh aahh.. nyaaahh teruusshh", desah sang wanita sambil membantu menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih fokus untuk menggenjot lubang tersebut tanpa desahan yang ia keluarkan. Fyi, Sehun selalu tidak pernah mengeluarkan desahannya saat melakukan kegiatan tersebut dengan para wanita-wanita.

Setelah cukup beberapa genjotan, akhirnya sang wanita pun mengeluarkan cairannya dan membasahi batang keras milik Sehun yang masih berada didalam sehingga membuat Sehun cukup cepat untuk memasuk keluarkan asset berharganya.

Setelah beberapa menit dan beberapa peluh yang berjatuhan, akhirnya si Sehun menuntaskan hasratnya dengan genjotan tersebut dan mengeluarkannya diluar sang vagina becek tersebut.

"Haaaahh sangat hebat Sehun sayang", gumam sang wanita dengan peluh yang sangat membanjiri tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sehun, kini ia kembali memakaikan bajunya dan mengambil tissue yang berada diatas meja untuk menghilangkan bekas-bekas percintaan mereka.

"Uang ada diatas meja dan aku pergi dulu", ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan segera meninggalkan sang wanita tersebut sendirian.

"Cih dasar bocah...", gerutu sang wanita yang kini sedang membangunkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya disofa.

"Loh Sehun mana? Eh nugu?", ucap namja tiang listrik yang sehabis menuntaskan hasratnya di toilet, Chanyeol.

Oouh, sepertinya batang Chanyeol mulai berdiri lagi akibat melihat sang wanita yang sedang menduduki tubuhnya tanpa memakai pakaian apapun sehingga menampilkan dua bongkahan sintalnya dan gunung penuh rumputnya dan tak lupa peluh yang masih membanjiri seluruh kulit ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

Annyeonghaseyo readersnim... Salam hangat dariku... ^^

Kenalan dulu deh buat chap 1 nya...

Mau tahu aja sama para readersnim ini darimana aja sih ^^

Kalau saya sih dari Jawa Timur, disini ada nggak ya yang dari Jawa Timur ?

Yaudah deh jawab aja ya dikolom reviewnya, sekalian sama komenan kalian setelah membaca FF saya itu ^^

Kalau semisal ada yang mau berhubungan (?) dengan saya boleh aja, minta aja dulu dikolom review ^^

Ok sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya...

Jangan lupa mohon direview, follow, and favorit yaaaa...

Aku sangat menghargai apa yang kalian review apapun itu komenan yang penting bukan bash.

Ok byebye~~

Annyeong sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya~~

Ah iya masalah updatenya kapan aja aku nggak tahu dulu ya yang penting InsyaAllah bakal aku lanjutin kalau ada waktu, byebye ...

\\\Terimakasih banyak/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 _ **Previous**_

" _Uang ada diatas meja dan aku pergi dulu", ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan segera meninggalkan sang wanita tersebut sendirian._

" _Cih dasar bocah...", gerutu sang wanita yang kini sedang membangunkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya disofa._

" _Loh Sehun mana? Eh nugu?", ucap namja tiang listrik yang sehabis menuntaskan hasratnya di toilet, Chanyeol._

 _Oouh, sepertinya batang Chanyeol mulai berdiri lagi akibat melihat sang wanita yang sedang menduduki tubuhnya tanpa memakai pakaian apapun sehingga menampilkan dua bongkahan sintalnya dan gunung penuh rumputnya dan tak lupa peluh yang masih membanjiri seluruh kulit ditubuhnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Big Event HunHan Indonesia-

Oohhunhannie present new story

 **Promise**

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan.

Rate : M (NC 17++)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Fluff, Mature.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu lamanya Luhan melakukan kegiatan belajarnya disekolah barunya. Tak terasa pula ia sudah sangat akrab dengan teman-teman barunya. Misalnya saat ini, dijam kosong begini karena para guru sedang melakukan rapat kini terlihatlah Luhan dan dua teman akrabnya yang bernama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di taman belakang menikmati angin yang sepoi-sepoi walaupun suasana sangat ramai jika dikatakan untuk tempat bersantai.

Kini wajah bosan milik Kyungsoo mulai terlihat sangat jelas karena ia barusan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, tak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun dan sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap kedua burung yang sedang bercumbu diatas ranting pohon tua yang cukup besar.

"Baek, bosan nih..." Gumam Kyungsoo yang sambil menaik-turunkan kedua kakinya malas. Baekhyun pun sama, ia hanya menjawab gumaman Kyungsoo dengan gumaman pula. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bertiga lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan ini.

Baekhyun pun tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang sedang menengadah keatas melihat arah pandangan Luhan. Merasa mendapatkan suatu ide, Baekhyun pun memekik dan menjentikkan dua jarinya yaitu jari tengah dan jempolnya dan juga berdiri saking senangnya dengan ide yang tiba-tiba melintas diotaknya yang sangat jenius, menurutnya.

"Aha! Aku tahu Kyung!" Pekik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang sedang malasnya hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan datarnya dan sedangkan Luhan terkejut akibat ulah tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita lakukan Truth or Dare!" Pekik Baekhyun yang sambil memutar-mutarkan badannya.

"Huh hanya Truth or Dare, ih tidak seru ah Baek! Kita sering melakukannya semenjak umur kita masih dibawah umur, yaitu 8 tahun. Kita selalu melakukannya kalau kita sedang bosan." Kesal Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Iiihh ini tidak sembarang Truth or Dare Kyung." Jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal pula.

"Lalu apa?"

"Justru kita sering melakukannya dibawah umur maka sekarang kita akan melakukannya diatas umur." Ucap Baekhyun misterius. Mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan, kedua alis Kyungsoo pun mengernyit heran.

"Diatas umur ?"

.

.

.

"Jong bosan nih, apa otak gilamu tidak berfungsi untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang seperti sat ini?" Ucap Chanyeol yang sambil tiduran diatas sofa. Merasa dirinya yang barusan diejek pun, dengan kesal Kai berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Menjitak kepala rekannya dengan keras dan langsung menduduki perut rekannya, Chanyeol.

"Auch yak sakit pabo!" Pekik Chanyeol kesal.

"Habisnya seenaknya saja menghina makhluk yang seseksi dan sepintar aku, Kim Jong In." Jawab Kai dengan ke-PDannya yang tinggi setara dengan tinggi menara eiffel di negara impian para pasangan didunia ini.

"Setidaknya tidak melakukan seperti tadi kepadaku bodoh." Gumam Chanyeol kesal yang saat ini sudah menduduki dirinya dengan Kai yang berada disampingnya.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Kai yang mendekatkan telinga kirinya dengan mulut Chanyeol.

"Ani."

"Aku tadi mendengar kau menghinaku Park Yo-"

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan kebisingan yang sangat tidak penting untuk didengar." Ucap Sehun memotong perdebatan yang sempat Kai dan Chanyeol lakukan. Mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sempat menolongnya menurut Chanyeol ia pun sangat bersyukur setidaknya menghentikan amarah Kai yang sudah memuncak diatas ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Sayang aku lapar, bisakah kau berdiri dari pangkuanku hm?" Ucap Sehun kepada seorang siswi yang sedang duduk diatas kedua paha Sehun dengan seragam kemeja atasnya yang empat kancingnya sudah terbuka dan rok pendeknya yang sudah tersingkap keatas.

"Lapar? Kenapa tidak memakanku saja Sehun sayang?" Ucap sang siswi menggoda Sehun yang kini sedang tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku sedang lapar karena makanan bukan karena nafsu sayang. Ok maaf harus meninggalkanmu dulu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sangat rendah dan langsung meninggalkan sang siswi tersebut dan berjalan mendahului kedua temannya.

"Ah ehm Irene kita pergi dulu ya, bye." Pamit Chanyeol dan diikuti Kai yang berada dibelakangnya.

Kini Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana semua orang bisa menghilangkan rasa yang meraung-raung didalam perut mereka. Saat ketiganya melewati sebuah koridor yang berhubungan dengan taman belakang sekolah, tak sengaja mereka melihat sekumpulan tiga orang siswi yang sedang melakukan kegiatan yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak masuk akal.

.

.

.

"Jja kita mulai dari batu gunting kertas. Siapa yang menang maka pemenangnya lah yang berhak memutarkan botol kaleng tersebut." Jelas Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan paham dari kedua temannya yang kini berada didepan dan samping kanannya.

"Kita mulai. Batu gunting kertas!" Setelah melakukan batu gunting kertas dan ternyata pemenangnya adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Dengan segera Baekhyun memutar botol kaleng yang ada didepannya dengan seringaian yang bisa dibilang mengerikan.

"Siap-siap." Gumam Baekhyun mengerikan. Dan kedua temannya pula hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah karena melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sangat mengerikan seperti ini.

Setelah Baekhyun memutarkan botol kaleng tersebut, kini botol yang diputarnya berputar sebanyak beberapa kali putaran sehingga seketika membuat masing-masing badan Luhan dan Kyungsoo menegang seketika.

Setelah botol kaleng tersebut berputar, alhasil botol kaleng itu berhenti menuju kearah ...

"Luhaaaann!" Teriak Baekhyun kegirangan dan sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang sangat sekiranya memalukan.

"Truth or Dare?" Tawar Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang tak lupa hilang dari sudut bibirnya sedari tadi.

Mendengar tawaran Baekhyun, Luhan pun memikirkan sekiranya apa yang dapat membantu dirinya nanti. "Aku pilih..."

"Truth."

"Ish tidak seru ah!" Gumam Baekhyun kesal.

"Jja coba ceritakan hal apakah yang membuat malu saat di Junior High School?"

"Emh hal yang malu? Waktu itu aku masih menginjak diumur 15 tahun menjelang 16 tahun dan aku sudah kelas 9 Junior High School, dan waktu itu aku masih berada di China. Aku merasa akhir-akhir itu selalu memperhatikan seseorang yang bisa menyita pandanganku kearahnya. Tubuh tegapnya, rambut hitam kelamnya, poninya yang ditarik keatas, alis tebalnya, hidung bangirnya, serta dagunya yang lancip ia sangat mempesona sekali untuk seukuran namja, dan aku rasa ia adalah tipe cowokku. Semenjak aku selalu memperhatikan dirinya, disitu pula hobyku muncul yaitu sebagai fangirl yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya kemanapun ia berada." Jelas Luhan rinci sambil sesekali melihat keatas untuk memperingat kejadian-kejadian yang sudah dua tahun berjalan.

"Dan hal memalukannya adalah ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah sangat penasaran begitu pula Kyungsoo yang hanya memajukan tubuhnya tertarik untuk mendengar kisah selanjutnya apa yang Luhan ceritakan.

"Dan hal memalukannya adalah saat dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku awalnya mengajak ia berbicara berdua didepan kelasnya. Awalnya aku hanya sekedar bicara tentang bahwa aku sangat terpesona dengan dirinya. Namun apa yang aku ucapkan justru diluar apa yang aku rencanakan diotakku. Saking gugupnya aku bertatap muka dengannya, tanpa sengaja aku bilang bahwa aku sangat mengagumi dirinya, tidak hanya sekedar mengagumi mungkin sudah memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadapnya dimana perasaan tersebut biasa orang-orang sebut adalah 'cinta'. Yah aku bilang padanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Dan kalian tahu apa reaksinya?" Tanya Luhan ditengah-tengah ceritanya. Dan dijawab pula hanya dengan gelengan-gelengan kecil dari kedua temannya yang saat ini sedang mendengar ceritanya dengan seksama.

"Dan reaksinya adalah ia malah menyuruhku mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan menari. Menari yang sekiranya bisa membuat ia tertawa. Betapa bodohnya aku malah melakukan hal tersebut. Dimana seluruh saeaf-sarafku seketika digerakkan oleh pandangan miliknya. Akhirnya aku mendirikan tubuhku didepan dirinya dan seketika saja aku langsung menari dengan bodohnya. Seperti menggerakkan pinggul dan juga pantat serta mengepak-ngepakkan kedua lenganku seperti gerakan ayam sambil menaik-turunkan badanku dan bilang _"Aku mencintaimu... Aku mohon terimalah aku."_ Dan tanpa pikir panjang terhadap semua pandangan murid-murid disana, ia menjawab perasaanku." Jelas Luhan sambil mempraktikkan apa yang ia ceritakan. Namun seketika wajahnya lesu karena ia tiba-tiba ingat dengan kejadian sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

" _Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Karena aku tidak suka."_

"Dia dengan mudahnya menjawab seperti itu. Dengan nada serta ekspresi wajah yang biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada tanda penyesalan." Jelas Luhan yang kini kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan seketika seperti itu, dengan segera mereka bangkit dari kursi dan duduk disamping kanan-kiri Luhan untuk menenangkan temannya tersebut.

"Jja baiklah, kita lanjutkan ne... Ayo Lu putar botolnya." Ucap Baekhyun menangkan suasana.

Selanjutnya Luhan pun tengah memutar botol kaleng tersebut dan tiba-tiba mengarah ke arah ...

"Kyungsooooooo!" Teriak Luhan kegirangan.

"Haaah~ kenapa aku." Gumam Kyungsoo kesal.

"Baiklah Truth or Dare?"

"Emh aku pilih Dare saja deh."

"Baiklah lakukan sexy dance didepanku sekarang juga."

"WHAT? SEXY DANCE?" Pekik Kyungsoo saking terkejutnya karena jujur saja ia sebenarnya bisa saja melakukannya tapi kemaluannya yang sangat besar sehingga ia jarang menunjukkannya keorang lain.

"Ayolah lakukan saja Kyung." Perintah Baekhyun dengan sedikit smirk diwajahnya. Pasalnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa sebenarnya diam-diam Kyungsoo bisa menari. Apalagi ia sering mengetahui Kyungsoo tengah melakukan 'Sexy Dance' didalam kamarnya.

Dengan pasrahnya menjawab, akhirnya Kyungsoo pun melakukan tantangan gila dari Luhan menurut Kyungsoo. Dengan segera Kyungsoo pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan didepan kedua temannya.

"Kalau bisa sama lagunya deh Kyung." Gumam Baekhyun dan hanya dijawab pasrah oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku kemeja atasnya. Ia menekan tombol power untuk menghidupkan handphonenya dan dengan segera mencari menu musik. Setelah menemukannya ia menggesernya kearah bawah untuk mencari musik yang akan ia dengarkan untuk menemani tariannya.

' _STELLAR –VIBRATO-'_

 _Saramdeureun naege malhae_

 _Machi eoreum soge pin kkot gatdago_

 _Gajigopeun mam aljiman_

 _Dangsindeul sonman siryeowo eojjeona_

Musik pun tengah mulai terdengar. Dengan gerakan awal yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan yaitu dengan mengelus paha kanannya perlahan, setelah itu memutarkan tubuhnya menjadi kebagian timur dan mengelus kedua pahanya keatas serta perutnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gerakan menyilang sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri.

 _Geunde yojeum deureo yeori manha_

 _Nae auraga jeomjeom nokgo isseo_

 _Nae gibun an joha isanghae neo ttaemune_

 _Oh my god_

Lalu memutarkan pinggulnya dengan mencondongkan badannya kedepan. Kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah kanan dan memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap kearah depan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menurunkannya sambil menaik-turunkan badannya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kanan ke kiri. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah kedepan sambil kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua bongkahan dada sintalnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil mencondongkan pantatnya kearah samping kanan-kiri. Dan kemudian mengeratkan kedua pahanya sambil memutarkan kepalanya sehingga mengeksposkan leher jenjang milik Kyungsoo.

 _Nae mami mikkeureojyeoga_

 _Meoriga eojjireowoyo_

 _Nadapji anhge waeirae_

 _Eotteohkhae eotteohkhae eotteokhae tteollyeoyo_

Setelah itu memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah belakang sambil menggerakkan dan menunjukkan pantatnya dengan gerakan perlahan sebanyak tiga kali dan kemudian memaju-mundurkan pantatnya dengan sangat menggoda. Kemudian ia membuka kedua pahanya dan sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya serta tangan kanannya menyentuh paha kanan bagian dalam serta tangan satunya sedang memegang tengkuknya dan memutarkannya dari arah kanan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat nakal.

Kemudian mengangkat sedikit paha kirinya sambil mencondongkan dada sintalnya dan mengelus kedua telapak tangannya diatas dada sintalnya sambil menghentakkannya seperti gerakan jantung yang berdebar. Dan seketika tanpa sadar atau disengaja, Kyungsoo tengah meremas kedua dadanya dengan senyuman nakalnya. Setelah itu mengarahkan badannya kearah kiri sambil tangan kirinya yang tetap meremas serta mengangkat bajunya dan sedangkan tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk mengelus leher jenjangnya.

Setelah itu ia menaik-turunkan badannya dengan gerakan kecil-kecil, dan membusungkan dadanya sambil mengelus paha bagian dalam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Setelah Kyungsoo melakukan tantangan dari Luhan, tak lama terdengar tepukan tangan dari kedua temannya dengan pandangan cengonya bahwa mereka berdua tidak percaya dengan tampang polos yang Kyungsoo miliki. Ternyata cewek polos lebih menakutkan dari covernya.

"Wuuuhh benar-benar gila kau Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun dengan masih menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya.

"Diam kau!" Sewot Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya kearah samping karena jujur saja tiba-tiba rasa malu menggerogoti wajah Kyungsoo menjadi merah semerah tomat.

"Hahaaa, Jja baiklah Kyungsoo segera putar botolnya." Ucap Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana (lagi).

Dengan segera Kyungsoo memutarkan tubuh botol kaleng tersebut dan mengarah kearah harapannya, yaitu ...

"Yep Byun Baekhyun, Truth or Dare?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat menantang.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mantap karena kalau ia memilih yang satunya ia bahkan dipermalukan didepan umum oleh Kyungsoo bahwa Kyungsoo tahu rahasia apa yang Baekhyun miliki.

"Aku pilih Dare."

"Pilihan yang tepat Nona Byun Baekhyun. Lakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan dikamar mandimu, yaitu 'Oral Sex'." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat membuat bulu-bulu Baekhyun berdiri merinding seketika.

"WHAT? Yang benar saja, Kyung!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada protesan. Kalau kamu mau menolak apa kau mau menanggungnya."

Menanggung tanggung jawab si peserta bahwa ketiga peserta tersebut sebelumnnya melakukan perjanjian permainan 'bahwa kalau ada yang tidak mau melakukan tantangan atau menjawab pertanyaan dari sang lawan, maka ia akan mendapatkan hukuman yaitu menari didepan banyak murid yaitu diatas panggung aula'.

"Haish yang benar saja." Gerutu Baekhyun. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun pun membangkitkan tubuhnya dari atas tempat duduk dan berdiri menghadap kearah kedua temannya.

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan. Pertama-tama mengapa aku biasa melakukan 'Oral Sex'? Karena aku sangat menggila-gilakan idolaku yang bernama 'Park Chanyeol dari BoyBand EXO'. Ia dia adalah tipe idealku sekali sejujurnya, dengan postur tubuhnya yang sangat tegap dan tinggi dan bahu lebarnya yang sangat pas sebagai sandaran dan juga kedua lengannya yang sangat kekar ingin sekali aku memeluk kedua lengan kekar tersebut. Karena aku selalu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak dengan idolaku tersebut,maka dari itu aku melakukan 'Oral Sex' untuk menuntaskan kehasratan yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti seluruh tubuhku. Ok segitu saja penjelasn mengapa aku biasa melakukannya."

"Setelah itu yang kedua, aku akan mempraktikkannya dengan perlahan. Aku biasanya melakukannya di kamar mandi. Setelah aku memasuki kamar mandi pribadiku yang berada didalam kamarku sendiri dengan segera aku kunci pintunya takut ada seseorang yang memergokiku. Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju wastafel yang terdapat kaca besarnya. Setelah aku berdiri menghadap kaca, dengan segera aku memulai kegiatanku dengan cara meremas kedua bongkahan dadaku perlahan, seperti meremas susu sapi dan seperti ini..." Jelas Baekhyun dan mempraktekkan apa yang ia katakan.

"Kemudian aku lepas kaosku sehingga hanya menampilkan braku yang menutupi kedua dadaku. Dengan segera ku mainkan jari telunjukku dengan memutar-mutarkannya didaerah sekitar nippleku. Seperti ini ..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar-mutarkan jari telunjukknya disekitar daerah nipplenya.

"Setelah itu aku lepas kaitan braku sambil menunjukkan ekspresi senakal dan seseksi mungkin yang aku miliki sambil melihat kearah kaca dan memikirkan bahwa sang idolaku tengah menatap lapar kearahku. Setelah melepaskan kaitannya kulepas juga seluruh bra yang menutupi dada sintalku. Setelah terbuka semuanya kupermainkan sebentar kedua nippleku, dan setelah itu kuremas perlahan sebelah dadaku dengan tangan kananku sambil mendongakkan kepala keatas sedangkan tangan kiri sedang menggesek-gesekkan kedaearah privatku." Jelas Baekhyun yang juga sedang memeras sebelah kanan dadanya serta tangan yang satu ia gesek-gesekkan didaerah privatnya.

"Setelah aku rasa basah, aku buka seluruh celanaku sehingga menampilkan asset yang sangat berharga yang aku sukai. Setelah berhasil aku buka dengan segera aku permainkan assetku dengan cara memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannku dengan perlahan. Sedikit meringis memang karena sakit, tapi demi kehasratanku aku tuntaskan dengan segera. Setelah jari telunjukku masuk sepenuhnya ku masuki juga jari tengahku seperti jari telunjukku yang tadi. Setelah masuk keduanya, dengan segera ku masuk-keluarkan kedua jariku dengan gerakan super namun dengan sedikit-sedikit perlahan setelah perlahan kemudian aku gerakkan dengan kekuatan yang super. Setelah kurasa dinding-dinding rectumku berkedut, tanpa lama lagi kumasukkan satu jari manisku lagi sehingga bisa kubayangkan milik idolaku tengah memasuki asset berhargaku yaitu vagina dengan asset berharga yang ia miliki yaitu juniornya yang mungkin ukurannya sangat besar. Kubayangkan dirinya yang tengah menggenjotku dengan kekuatan yang sangat brutal dengan menjilati nipple-nippleku serta meremas kedua bongkahan pantat sintalku."

"Setelah kurasa dinding-dinding rectumku berkedut dengan cepatnya. Segera kukeluarkan cairanku yang tadi sudah aku tahan sambil mendesahkan nama idolaku seperti _'Ssshh aaahh~ Chan... Yeol Oppaaahh eemmhh aakkh'_ , yah sekiranya seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempraktekkan desahan yang biasa ia lakukan.

Setelah Baekhyun berhasil menjelaskan kegiatannya dengan tatapan cengo dari kedua temannya dan peluh keduanya yang tiba-tiba keluar membasahi kedua dahinya.

"Hm kenapa kalian berkeringat seperti itu? Apa penjelasanku benar-benar membuat kalian basah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tampang yang dibuat sepolos mungkin dan tidak ingat dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

Sedangkan disisi lain, terdapat tiga namja yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga sepenuhnya sedari tadi. Dengan tatapan cengo dari kedua temannya dan tatapan datar yang satunya. Setelah melihatnya, si tatapan datar menyuruh kedua teman tatapan cengonya untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan menghentikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan barusan.

"Ini benar-benar gila, Jong." Gumam sitatapan cengo berbadan tiang yaitu Chanyeol.

"Iyah itu benar-benar membuatku tegang." Dan di jawab pula oleh sitatapan cengo satunya berkulit eksotis yaitu Kai. Mendengar apa yang kedua temannya perbincangkan, sitatapan datar alias Sehun hanya meneruskan perjalanannya tanpa mendengar perbincangan bodoh dari kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang terdengar, dengan segera seluruh murid Buyohan Seoul High School memasukkan seluruh peralatan sekolah mereka dan meninggalkan kelas mereka menuju ketempat kemana mereka ingin pergi. Salah satunya Luhan, ia ingin sekali segera pulang kerumah dan segera menidurkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Jujur saja sedari tadi pikiranya terus tidak fokus karena ia masih terbayang-bayang akibat pemainannya tadi dengan kedua temannya. Ia sedari tadi terus memikirkan apa yang teman-temannya tadi tunjukkan. Pasalnya ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dari kedua wajah teman-temannya yang sangat imut dan polos itu, ternyata menyimpan sebuah kerahasiaan yang sangat luar biasa untuk ditunjukkan.

Setelah ia sampai dari rumahnya dengan menaiki bus, dengan segera ia masuk kedalam rumah, ganti baju, cuci muka, dan lalu tidur. Yah itulah rencana yang sedari tadi Luhan pikir dari sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke sekolah menuju ke rumahnya. Namun ternyata kenyataannya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang telah ia harapkan dengan rencananya tadi. Karena saat ini benar ia sudah menidurkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya, namun kedua matanya masih saja tidak bisa menutup dengan nyaman sehingga bisa menimbulkan dengkuran. Yah kedua mata Luhan kini masih terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia benar-benar penasaran hal apa yang sedari tadi pasalnya sudah 30 menit ia tidak bisa menutupkan kedua matanya dengan nyaman.

Dengan segera Luhan membuka laptopnya. Mengonekkan koneksi internetnya dan dengan segera mengklik applikasi 'Weibo'. Tanpa lama lagi segera Luhan menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas keyboard untuk mengetik apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

' _Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Aku selalu memikirkannya, dan gara-gara itu kini aku tidak bisa menutup kedua mataku dengan nyamannya karena aku sangat membutuhkan hal tersebut untuk merilekskan seluruh badanku.'_

"Yaaahh setidaknya mungkin hal ini bisa membantu merilekskan tubuhku sejenak." Gumam Luhan yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya diheadbed ranjang miliknya. Dan tanpa lama lagi sekitar 2 menit melihat-lihat postingan akun yang ia ikuti, tiba-tiba gambar di beberapa bagian di weibo menunjukkan ada sebuah notice pemberitahuan. Dengan penasarannya Luhan pun mengarahkan kursor laptopnya menuju kearah notice tersebut.

 **From : Little HH**

 _Mengapa hal semacam itu saja tidak bisa kau tuntaskan. Hanya dengan berendam air hangat mungkin itu bisa membantumu untuk merilekskan tubuhmu dari semua pikiran yang telah menghantui kepalamu._

"Hah orang ini membantuku apa seperti membashku huh!" Gumam Luhan kesal dan menghentakkan punggungnya untuk bersandar diheadbed lagi.

"Tapi benar juga, sebaiknya aku lakukan apa yang seperti ia katakan." Gumam Luhan yang langung saja mengambil sebuah handuk dan ganti baju dan segera berlari menuju kearah kamar mandi. Namun sebelumnya ia sudah membalas comenant tersebut. "Terimakasih atas sarannya Little HH."

.

.

"Hei bro, tidak main dulukah?" Tanya seorang namja tiang Park Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menyusul teman datarnya Oh Sehun dan diikuti pula dibelakangnya dengan namja eksotis Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai.

"Ani aku malas. Aku mau tidur saja." Gumam Sehun dengan nada datarnya dan segera menaikkan mobil sport merahnya saat sudah menginjakka kakinya ditanah parkiran khusus untuk mereka bertiga.

 **Brum**

Terdengar suara mobil Sehun yang sudah melintas meninggalkan kedua teman-temannya.

"Hei kita harus ngapain?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih menatap jalan arah kemana temannya Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei aku punya dvd limited edition dan keluaran terbaru, jika tidak keberatan maka ikutlah aku untuk menontonnya bersama dikamar." Ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba teringat bahwa pesanan paket yang sudah seminggu ia beli sudah datang kemarin.

"Wah benarkah? Jja baiklah kita berangkat." Ucap Chanyeol dengan antusias karena ia benar-benar butuh sedikit pelampiasan akibat rasa tegang terhadap juniornya gegara tadi sudah melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah memeras kedua bongkahan dada sintalnya.

Yah dengan segera Kai dan Chanyeol melintasi jalanan Seoul untuk menuju kerumah Kai, untuk melihat dvd limited edition yang berjudul ' _How to make so fucking treat Mr. Dick is very tight with a some girl'._

Setelah menuju kerumahnya, dengan segera Sehun menaiki tangga dan menuju ke lantai dua temapat dimana ia bisa merilekskan diri, yaitu kamar tidur. Setelah masuk kedalam, Sehun pun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur empuknya dan sedikit memejamkan kedua bola matanya sejenak.

Merasa bosan ia pun memainkan handphonenya dan menekan applikasi yang biasa ia mainkan, _'Weibo'_. Melihat-lihat postingan lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah status yang sepertinya ingin ia coment untuk sekedar membantu si pemilik akun tersebut.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk merileksan diri, lebih baik ia juga mengikuti apa yang ia beri saran terhadap seseorang tadi. Kini Sehun sedang berada didalam kamar mandinya dengan setelah melepas seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya, kini Sehun sedang merendamkan dirinya didalam bathup yang sudah terisikan air hangat dengan aroma lavender yang sangat menyejukkan kepala.

Seketika ia menutupi kedua matanya merasa nyaman. Dan saat sedang menutupi kedua matanya, seketika kejadian tadi siang tengah melewati pikirannya, tepat disaat ia melihat seorang gadis mungil nan imut sedang mengepak-ngepakkan kedua lengannya sambil menaik-turunkan badannya seperti ayam.

"Cih dasar bodoh." Gumamnya sambil masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Malam hari saat semua awan menjadi gelap dan membutakan kota Seoul. Dimana seharusnya malam yang indah akan lampu-lampu toko yang sedang menyala menghiasi gelapnya malam, seketika suasana menjadi dingin dan awan sedikit mendung pertanda hujan akan menuruni kota Seoul dengan sangat derasnya.

Kini terlihatlah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil sedang berada didalam supermarket. Dimana ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk memilih apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Dengan izin dari sang Appa sebelumnya, maka jadilah ia kini sedang berada didalam supermarket.

"Aku membeli sayur, mie, ayam, saos, dan juga beberapa cemilan mungkin, heheee..." Gumam Luhan yang tengah terkekeh sendiri memikirkan bahan-bahan apa yang seharusnya ia beli.

Setelah semua apa yang ia butuhkan sudah diambil, kini ia sedang berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar semua apa yang sudah ia ambil. Setelah membayarnya kini Luhan pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke pintu keluar dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 300 cm. Ia memilih berjalan sendiri menuju supermarket karena ia menolak ajakan sang Appa yang bersikeras mengantarkan sang anak semata wayangnya, namun selain menolaknya Luhan pun memiliki alasan bahwa ia hanya ingin merileksan dirinya dengan berjalan sendirian dimalam hari namun ditempat umum dimana banyak orang bukan tempat sepi yang menakutkan.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba kota Seoul pun diguyur hujan dengan lebatnya. Mau tak mau Luhan pun meneduhkan tubuhnya dari tetesan air hujan yang sangat deras.

Yah kini Luhan sedang berada di depan toko yang senantiasa membolehkan dirinya untuk menumpang dari air hujan. Luhan pun tengah menduduki tubuhnya didepan kursi yang berada di depan toko tersebut. Merasa bosan dan sedikit kedingininan, Luhan pun mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya berharap mendapatkan sedikit energi dari kegiatan kecilnya untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya walaupun sama sekali tidak ada efeknya untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Cukup lama Luhan menunggu ia pun merasa lelah dan kedinginan. Tanpa sengaja ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya kesamping kearah dinding yang berada disamping kananya. Tertidur, iyap kini Luhan sedang tertidur akibat menunggu hujan redah.

Setelah sekitar 15 menitan dari Luhan yang sedang tertidur, kini sebuah mobil sport merah tengah terparkir didepan toko dengan menampilkan sang pemilik dan dengan segera melarikan dirinya memasuki toko tersebut dengan mengangkat jaket yang ia kenakan, dan sialnya lagi ia tidak memiliki persediaan payung didalam mobilnya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan dari toko tersebut, kini sang pemilik mobil sedang mendirikan tubuhnya didepan pintu toko sambil mendongakkan kepalanya melihat titik-titik air hujan yang masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul.

Saat tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya kesamping arah kanan,ia melihat sebuah bangku, ani maksudnya kearah seseorang yang sedang menduduki bangku tersebut. Terlihatlah seorang gadis yang bertubuh mungil sedang menyandarkan kepalanya kearah samping dan dengan posisi yang seperti terlihat sedang tertidur.

"Disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya tertidur ditempat umum." Gumam Sehun bermaksud seperti mengejek gadis tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan gadis tersebut, tiba-tiba Sehun teringat dengan siswi yang tadi siang tengah mengepak-ngepakkan kedua lengannya.

"Bukankah gadis ini adalah siswi bodoh tadi siang eoh." Gumam Sehun bertanya-tanya.

"Cih dia benar-benar bodoh." Gumam Sehun yang masih setia mengejek-ejek makhluk yang tidak bersalah.

"Lihat saja bibirnya saja sudah membiru dan bahunya sedikit bergetar, huh yang benar saja."

Dan merasa sedikit tak tega, Sehun pun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sang gadis tersebut sampai sang gadis terbangun dari acara tidurnya.

"Eh emh aku dimana ini?" Gumam Luhan yang dari acara tidurannya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau sudah tertidur ditempat umum." Gumam Sehun yang menatap kearah depan jalan. Mendengar gumaman dari Sehun, sang gadis pun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil emngucek-ucek kedua matanya efek dari bangun tidur.

"Emh siapa?" Gumam sang gadis yang kini sudah menegakkan dirinya dan berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Sehun cuek. Merasa pertanyaannya yang dijawab dengan sangat cueknya, sang gadis pun hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Hm dingin." Gumam sang gadis yang tiba-tiba merasa dirinya kedinginan akibat kulitnya merasakan gesekan angin malam yang sejuk. Tentu saja kedinginan karena pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah hanya sekedar kaos putih lengan pendek yang sedikit digulung dan celana jeans hitam pendek setengah paha.

"Di malam hari seperti ini memakai pakaian seperti itu, dasar bodoh." Gumam Sehun dengan masih setia menatap kearah depan.

"Maaf tuan kau bicara apa tentangku? Dasar tidak sopan." Ucap sang gadis dengan kesalnya.

"Sudahlah daripada aku ikut kedinginan, lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Jja sana pulanglah, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Mau ikut denganku?" Tawar Sehun yang hanya direspon oleh sang gadis dengan sedikit membelalakkan kedua bola matanya dan seketika tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

Dan disinilah sang gadis. Ia tengah menduduki tubuhnya disamping sang pengemudi. Dengan suasana yang sangat canggung namun hangat akibat penghangat ruangan yang terpasang didalam mobil tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, mobil sport merah itu pun terhenti tepat dirumah sederhana yang bercat putih dengan pagar hitam serta ada beberapa tanaman yang menghiasi rumah tersebut.

"Baiklah terimakasih atas bantuannya tuan?" Ucap sang gadis yang menatap Sehun sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya berharap pertanyaannya dari pandangannya terjawabkan.

"Oh Sehun."

"Ah ne terimakasih banyak tuan Oh Sehun. Baiklah aku masuk dulu." Ucap sang gadis yang kini sudah mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam mobil Sehun dan berlari kedalam karena hujan masih sama lebatnya. Setelah melihat sang gadis tersebut menghilangkan sosoknya, kini mobil sport merah milik Sehun pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan menuju kerumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari supermarket dan kehujanan, Luhan pun segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk menggantikan bajunya yang lumayan basah. Setelah itu menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebalnya yang senantiasa setiap melam menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Ditengah-tengah kegiatannya saat ini, seketika sekelebat moment tadi terpikirkan olehnya saat dimana ia tak sengaja tertidur didepan toko yang bersedia menerimanya untuk meneduhkan tubuhnya dari air hujan dimalam hari yang sangat lebat.

Moment disaat ia terbangun dan bertemu dengan seorang namja yang bersedia menolong dirinya bahwa statusnya adalah orang asing, namun seseorang tersebut sudah baik hati telah membantu dirinya untuk sampai dirumah bahkan kamar tidurnya yang hangat ini.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Pekik Luhan tertahan oleh boneka rusa jumbonya yang tengah ia peluk. Ia kini sedang merasakan degupan jantung yang berdebar dan hawa panas tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya bahkan keseluruh wajah imutnya. Seketika ia teringat dimana saat seorang namja tadi mengangkat jaket yang ia pakai untuk menutupi kedua kepala mereka dan melewati hujan yang lebat untuk masuk kedalam mobil sport milik sang namja tadi.

Seketika suara hangat namun dingin milik namja tadi menghantui seluruh pendengaran dan otak Luhan, saat dimana namja tadi menyebutkan namanya yang membuat seluruh saraf Luhan kini menjadi tak terkendalikan.

' _Untuk Tuan OS terimakasih telah menolongku dari air hujan di malam hari yang sangat lebat saat ini. Kalau tanpa dirimu mungkin aku masih menikmati dinginnya angin.'_

Status Luhan di applikasi favoritnya. Seperti biasa Luhan selalu mengupdate statusnya dan menceritakan curhatannya di applikasi tersebut, weibo.

"Entah kenapa hanya pandangan pertama saja engkau telah membuat seluruh sarafku tak terkendali." Gumam Luhan yang kini sudah menutup kedua matanya dan mungkin sudah memimpikan seorang namja yang sudah menolongnya dari kehujanan tadi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dimana angin sejuk dari cuacana kemarin malam yang sehabis diguyur hujan yang sangat lebat. Terlihatlah 'Buyohan Seoul High School' sudah dipenuhi oleh seluruh siswa-siswi yang sudah siap untuk menerima pelajaran dihari ini.

Termasuk disalah satu kelas XI-1 dimana kelas tersebut tengah mempelajari sebuah buku yang berjudulkan 'Biologi' yang tengah diajarkan oleh Dong Seosaengnim. Seorang guru yang terlihat masih mudah sekitar umur 30 tahunan yang bersedia mengajari kelas dimana kelas tersebut adalah kelas spesial, yaitu terdapat beberapa berandal sekolah namun yang lebih parahnya adalah ketiga orang berandal tersebut berada dikelas tersebut.

"Baiklah anak-anak buka halaman 56. Sistem reproduksi pada manusia terjadi secara seksual, artinya terbentuknya individu baru diawali dengan bersatunya sel kelamin laki-laki (sperma) dan sel kelamin wanita (sel telur). Biasanya cairan laki-laki atau bisa disebut sperma menyembur sebanyak 100 juta/detik dan disaring hanya menjadi 10 sperma dan menembus dinding sel telur hanya sebanyak 1 sperma." Jelas Dong Seosaengnim sambil menunjukkan video perjalanan sperma menuju ke sel telur.

"Setelah itu didalam rahim seorang wanita terdapat proses yang bisa kita sebut Fertilisasi yaitu proses pembuahan. Dimana sebuah sperma berhasil menembus dinding sel telur. Dan bersamaan dengan terjadinya pematangan ovum, sel-sel dinding rahim tumbuh menebal dan banyak pembuluh darah sehingga pada saat zigot datang dan menempel tidak terjadi gangguan. Pematangan ovum dan penebalan dinding tahim dipengaruhi hormon esterogen dan progesterone. Di rahim embrio berkembang selama sembilan bulan untuk menjadi bayi."

"Pada perkembangan embrio, usia 4 minggu sudah tampak pertumbuhan mata dan telinga. Usia 8 minggu sudah terbentuk janin yang mirip dengan bayi, mulai tampak tangan, jari tangan, hidung, dan kaki. Usia 10 minggu panjang janin lebih kurang 6 cm dan sudah terlihat seperti bayi. Pada usia 16 minggu panjang janin telah mencapai 40 cm dan memiliki organ yang sudah lengkap. Dan terakhir pada usia 40 minggu janin sudah siap untuk dilahirkan."

"Sampai sini apa yang ada dipertanyakan?" Ucap Dong Seosaengnim menatap seluruh murid-muridnya dengan pandangan yang cukup datar karena ia pasti tahu apa yang akan dipertanyakan oleh murid-murid bejadnya ini.

"Seosaengnim."

"Iya ada yang bisa saya bantu, Park Chanyeol?" Ucap Dong Seongsaem menjawab panggilan dari salah satu muridnya.

"Bisa dijelaskan tentang alat reproduksi seorang pria? Kan yang saya tahu alat kelamin kita itu dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu bagian dalam dan luar. Jadi saya minta bisakah Seosaengnim menjelaskannya beserta gambarnya? Atau gambar tersebut bisa langsung secara nyata, maksud saya Seosaengnim bisa menjelaskannya dengan alat kelamin milik Seosaengnim sendiri." Jelas Chanyeol dengan tampang tak berdosanya. Dan malah direspon sama teman-teman satu kelasnya dengan gelak tawa yang membahana.

"Seosaengnim tahu bagaimana caranya menuntaskan penis kita saat kita beronani?" Tanya Kai menambah daftar pertanyaan kepada Dong Seosaengnim.

"Lalu Seosaengnim, kalau penis milikku besar dan masuk kedalam vagina yang sangat sempit, apakah bibir vagina tersebut tidak robek? Pasalnya yah aku sih sedikit kasian terhadap vagina tersebut, takut terluka oleh seberapa besarnya ukuran penis milikku ini." Ucap Sehun dengan santainya mengangkat kedua kakinya diatas meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi dan juga menahan kepala bagian belakangnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah kelas sudah selesai. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Dong Seongsaem membubarkan kelas. Yah dia harus mengalah, kalau tidak maka ia yang akan menikmati hukuman dari seluruh murid di kelas ini. Sedangkan seluruh murid disini hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak oleh respon yang diberikan Dong Seongsaem.

"Cih dasar bodoh." Gumam Sehun yang kini mendirikan tubuhnya dari atas kursi dan berjalan menuju seorang siswi yang berada didepannya.

"Hai sayang." Sapa Sehun yang kini membisiki siswi tersebut tepat ditelinga kirinya. Sedangkan sang siswi hanya bergumam untuk menjawab sapaan Sehun.

Merasa direspon, kini tangan Sehun sedang menggerayai dua bongkahan dada milik sang siswi tersebut. Meremasnya pelan dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat seluruh bulu sang siswi berdiri merinding.

"Maukah kau melakukan sex denganku sekarang juga?"

Toilet adalah tempat tujuan Sehun dan seorang siswi tadi melakukan kegiatan yang keduanya butuhkah atau sebenarnya Sehun saja. Mengunci rapat-rapat salah satu bilik toilet tersebut. Mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas wc duduk tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya pula diatas kedua paha milik Sehun. Dengan tak sabarnya Sehun membuka seluruh kancing seragam sang siswi dengan kasarnya, sedangkan si siswi malah membusungkan badannya kedepan bermaksud agar kedua dada miliknya terlihat sangat sintal dan menggoda.

Langsung saja Sehun meraup leher siswi tersebut mengecupnya, menjilat, menggigit, dan membekaskan sebuah bekas karya yang sangat indah. Menangkup dada sintal tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menggerayai dibelakang punggung sang siswi bermaksud untuk membuka kaitan tali bra hitam yang siswi kenakan tersebut.

Setelah puas mengerjai dada sintal dan leher tersebut, dengan segera Sehun mendirikan tubuh sang siswi beserta tubuhnya. Melepaskan celana seragamnya beserta celana dalamnya dan milik sang siswi tersebut. Menggelitik vagina luar milik sang siswi yang bisa dipastikan sudah becek karena ulah Sehun. Memasukkan kedua jari panjangnya kedalam bibir dalam vagina tersebut. Menggesek-gesekkan, mengeluar-masukkan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda.

Dengan tak sabarnya langsung saja Sehun memasukkan penis tegangnya kedalam vagina becek tersebut. Sehingga menimbulkan nada yang sangat menggoda dari seorang siswi tersebut.

"Aaah sshhh eeaahhh~" Desah sang siswi sambil menjambak rambut belakang Sehun yang sedang mengemut nipple tegangnya.

"Eeemmhh iyaaaahh terus Sehun sshh.."

Beberapa genjotan telah Sehun berikan kedalam vagina becek tersebut. Setelah merasa penisnya berkedut, dengan segera Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya didalam wc tadi. Mengurut penisnya hingga cairan spermanya sudah keluar semua.

Kini terlihatlah penis milik Sehun terkulai lemas, dan sang siswi sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding bilik toilet itu. Mengambil tissue dan membersihkan cairan sperma Sehun yang terasa basah di penis miliknya sendiri. Setelah itu menaikkan celananya dan juga resletingnya. Merapikan seluruh penampilannya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang dan memberikannya kepada sang siswi diantara belahan dada sintal tersebut.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun, Sehun mengeluarkan dirinya dari bilik toilet tersebut mengaca sebentar di depan wastafel dan mencuci tangannya dari cairannya sendiri dan menata rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun pun keluar dari dalam toilet. Hanya dengan beberapa langkah saja, terdengarlah suara dari siswi tersebut tengah memanggilnya dengan sangat lantangnya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan para penduduk yang berada didalam toilet tersebut. Keluar dengan hanya menutup dada sintalnya dengan seragam atasnya dan membiarkan tubuh atas bagian belakangnya terekspos dengan indahnya dan hanya tertutupi oleh helain-helain rambut jatuhnya. Sedangkan bagian bawah kakinya sudah tertutup sepenuhnya oleh rok sekolah pendeknya. Mengejar dan meneriaki nama Sehun.

"Sehuuuunnn!" Pekik sang siswi sedikit tidak terima karena setelah melakukan kegiatan tersebut ia tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan sang korban dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, seperti biasa bagi Sehun.

Sehun hanya terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dibelakangnya. Saat sudah beberapa langkah sedikit dari toilet, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya memandang kedepan keseseorang bertubuh mungil sedang melihat dirinya dan siswi yang sedang berada dibelakangnya dengan penampilan yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kau..." Gumam seseorang bertubuh mungil tersebut sedikit terkejut atas pandangan yang ia dapatkan saat ini.

TBC

Hooooaaaaa annyeeeeoonnggg...

Capek banget buat nulis nih FF Chapter 2-nya.

Maaf sekali chingunya saya updatenya emh 2 minggu ya hahaaa, mian mian ne ...

Sebagai balasannya aku update ini FF di hari Sabtu, mungkin untuk teman malam minggu kalian yang pada ngejones hahaaa ...

Yaudah segitu saja terimakasih atas readingnya, and please coment in review sebagai tanda menghargai diri saya yang sudah menulis FF ini dengan sangat panjangnya, sepanjang apa yang tadi Sehun tanyakan kepada guru biologinya *wkwkwkk*.

Terimakasih dan maaf kalau mungkin jelek menurut kalian, kekeee ...

Annyeong sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya ... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 _ **Previous**_

" _Sehuuuunnn!" Pekik sang siswi sedikit tidak terima karena setelah melakukan kegiatan tersebut ia tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan sang korban dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, seperti biasa bagi Sehun._

 _Sehun hanya terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dibelakangnya. Saat sudah beberapa langkah sedikit dari toilet, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya memandang kedepan keseseorang bertubuh mungil sedang melihat dirinya dan siswi yang sedang berada dibelakangnya dengan penampilan yang sangat tidak masuk akal._

" _Kau..." Gumam seseorang bertubuh mungil tersebut sedikit terkejut atas pandangan yang ia dapatkan saat ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Big Event HunHan Indonesia-

Oohhunhannie present new story

 **Promise**

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan.

Rate : M (NC 17++)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Fluff, Mature.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau..."

"Bu-bukannya kau adalah seorang laki-laki yang kemarin menolongku?" Ucap seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan menuding laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini. Bukannya menjawab, laki-laki tersebut hanya melihat gadis itu dengan ekspresi khasnya sedangkan siswi yang berada dibelakang Sehun hanya menatap mereka berdua, cengo.

"Ka-kau ternyata sekolah disini?" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang tiba-tiba sedikit bergetar, gugup.

"..." Namun tetap saja apa yang gadis itu katakan dia tetap tidak menjawabnya. Bahkan saat ini Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut yang penuh tanda tanya diotaknya.

'Bukankah ia adalah tuan Oh Sehun yang kemarin malam membantuku? Tapi siapa siswi itu? Kenapa penampilannya seperti itu?'

"Hai Lu, kau darimana saja sih? Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah mencarimu sedari tadi eh malah ada disini." Gerutu gadis berambut panjang yang tidak jauh beda dengan milik gadis bertubuh mungil alias Luhan, Baekhyun.

"Eh maaf Baek Kyung, tadi aku mau ke kamar mandi tapi-"

"Kenapa?" Ucap Baekhyun penasaran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena Luhan tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya sendiri.

"Ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah kita ke kantin saja, bukannya sekarang sudah waktunya jam istirahat? Itu artinya?"

"MAKAN KE KANTIN!" Teriak Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan hari-harinya di sekolah, kini terlihatlah Luhan sedang berada di dalam kamarnya merilekskan dirinya dari kegiatan-kegiatan yang menguras energi. Seketika moment disaat ia bertemu dengan sesosok yang kemarin malam telah menolong dirinya di depan kamar mandi cewek dengan penampilan yang terlihat sangat membuat seluruh pikiran orang-orang yang bertemu dengan sosok itu dan sang siswi berpikir ambigu.

Merasa pusing memikirkannya, dengan segera Luhan mengambil handphonenya yang berada diatas nakas meja dan dengan cepat-cepat mengaktifkan tombol koneksi internetnya dan menekan sebuah applikasi favoritnya, weibo.

' _Sempat kupikirkan tentang kejadian itu, aku sangat pusing memikirkannya tapi apa hubungannya dengan mereka berdua?'_

"Luhaaaannn! Sini ke bawaaaahh!" Teriak sang Ayah yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Luhan terhadap weibonya. Dengan segera Luhan keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan menghampiri sang asal suara.

"Kenapa Appa?" Ucap Luhan yang kini berada di dapur dengan sang Ayah yang sedang menenteng sebuah makanan yang berada didalam kardus persegi.

"Sini ikut Appa." Luhan pun mengikuti sang Ayah yang berjalan menuju kearah ruang tv dan menduduki dirinya diatas sofa, begitu juga Luhan.

"Coba tebak Appa bawa apa?"

"Eumh?" Gumam Luhan mendengung seperti lebah karena ia tidak tahu persis apa yang sang Ayahnya bawa tersebut.

"Pizza."

"Uwaah pizza? Benarkah? Uwaaaahh!" Pekik Luhan yang langsung menyambar makanan kardusan tersebut dan membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan melahap satu iris pizza dengan irisan jamur serta sosis yang menghiasi bagian atas pizza.

"Appa memang yang terbaik!" Gumam Luhan sambil mengangkat jempol kanannya yang terdapat banyak saus dan mayones dan dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung pertanda bahwa ia telah menghabiskan satu iris pizza dengan hanya dua kali makan dan saos yang berceceran disekitar mulut.

Sedangkan sang Ayah? Ia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah satu-satunya sang anak yang ia cintai tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat manis dan imut sambil mengusap rambut coklat milik Luhan.

"Kau tahu Lu?" Ucap sang Ayah yang masih setia memandang anaknya yang sedang memakan pizzanya sendirian, dan Luhan hanya bergumam menjawabnya karena saat ini pandangannya sudah fokus terhadap pizza-pizza yang meronta-ronta ingin segera dimakan olehnya.

"Kau sama seperti Eommamu." Gumam sang Ayah yang sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Seketika mendengar itu, Luhan hanya menghentikan kegiatannya dengan kedua mata yang sedikit membelalak, menegang.

"Kau sangat cantik, manis, imut, lucu. Rambutmu sama persis dengan Eommamu, coklat dan panjang." Gumam sang Ayah sambil memainkan helaian rambut Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya melihat kedua manik mata Ayahnya yang bisa dipastikan sudah sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Ah sebentar..." Ucap sang Ayah yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Luhan ke dalam kamarnya, dan dengan segera Luhan menarik selembar tissue untuk membersihkan noda-noda caos yang ada di jari-jarinya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian kini terlihatlah sang Ayah sedang membawa beberapa buku yang dipastikan itu adalah ...

"Ini adalah buku album kita." Jelas sang Ayah yang mengerti dengan tatapan yang Luhan berikan.

"Mari kita buka yang pertama." Gumam sang Ayah yang meletakkan dua buah buku diatas meja dan memangku satu buah buku album, dan merasa penasaran pun kini Luhan mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat dari si Ayah.

Kini sang Ayah tengah membuka lembaran pertama yang menampilkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berada dibawah pohon sakura dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan mengelilingi sekitar.

"Itu Appa?" Tanya Luhan yang sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang terdapat di dalam foto tersebut, dan sang Ayah hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan?"

"Eomma. Itu Eommamu Lu." Jelas sang Ayah yang sambil tersenyum menatap Luhan yang penuh dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Hari pertama saat aku berbicara pertama kali dengan Han Min Joon." Gumam Luhan membaca sebuah note yang tertempel disisi foto.

"Jadi itu pertama kalinya Appa berbicara dengan Eomma?" Ucap Luhan mengulangi apa yang ia gumamkan tadi dan dijawab pula dengan sebuah anggukan dari sang Ayah.

"Iya, waktu itu memang Appa mengagumi Eommamu dari pertama kali bertemu."

 _Flaschback_

 _Hari dimana sekolah dimulai. Aku Xi Zheng Li sedang menaiki sebuah sepeda kayuh kesukaanku yang merupakan hadiah dari sang Ayah waktu aku berusia 15 tahun. Dengan bahagianya aku mengayuh sepeda hadiahku di hari pertama aku sekolah. Saking bahagianya aku tidak menyadari apa yang ada didepanku. Tiba-tiba diriku jatuh dari sepeda kesukaanku. Kulihat kudongakkan kepalaku dan yang kulihat adalah segerombolan anak laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum mengejek kearahku dengan salah satunya sedang memegang boncengan sepedaku._

" _Hey dungu, sudah SHS masih saja membawa sepeda kayuh?"_

" _Ma-maksudmu apa?"_

" _Jatuhkan saja sepeda itu bos, bila perlu patahkan saja itu sepeda."_

" _Ja-jangan!"_

" _Jangan? Kenapa? Kau takut telat sekolah kalau tidak bisa berangkat dengan menaiki sepeda kayuh butut ini huh?!"_

" _HAHAHAAA"_

" _Ja-jangan!"_

" _Hancurkan saja bos!"_

" _Kubilang jangan!"_

" _Bila perlu bakar saja itu sepeda."_

" _Hahaha ide bagus Zhang Wei."_

" _Ku-kubilang jangan! Itu pemberian Ayahku!"_

" _Huh? Ayah? Ppfftt, HAHAHAAAA!"_

" _HAHAHAHAAA"_

" _Dasar selain dungu, kau juga masih anak Ayah ya Xi Zheng Li."_

" _Kumohon lepaskan sepedaku Li Jie, apa salahku terhadapmu sehingga kau tega merusah kebahagiannku?"_

" _Apa salahku? HAHAHAAA YANG BENAR SAJA, DUNGU!"_

" _Waktu itu kau tidak sengaja menabrakku sehingga merusak sebuah kue yang sudah kusiapkan semalaman untuk seseorang yang aku cintai. Namun apa yang telah kau lakukan telah membuat hatiku teriris menjadi berkeping-keping, dan kau seenaknya saja tidak meminta maaf kepadaku."_

" _Ta-tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Li Jie."_

" _SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK OMONG!"_

" _CEPAT BAKAR SEPEDA ITU!"_

" _STOOOOPPP!"_

 _Terdengarlah sebuah suara teriakan yang dipastikan pemilik suara itu adalah seorang perempuan. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kini kulihat seorang siswi yang sepertinya satu sekolah denganku tengah berjalan mendekatiku. Kulihat kini ia sedang menghadap ke arah Li Jie dengan tatapan yang penuh kemarahan._

" _Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada anak laki-laki ini?!"_

" _Huh anak? Pft, memang anak sih iya."_

" _APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!"_

" _Uwoow santai saja, memang kau mengenalinya? Kau sangat terlihat ingin sekali melindunginya."_

" _Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya, namun dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan dengan kalian-kalian semua yang telah merusak kebahagiaan yang dimiliki oleh anak laki-laki ini."_

" _Hm, apa hubungannya denganmu? Kenal saja tidak."_

" _Memang tidak ada, tapi aku merasa sangat kasihan dengan apa yang kalian lakukan, termasuk kau!"_

 _Kulihat anak perempuan itu yang tengah menatap Li Jie tajam sambil menekankan semua apa yang ia katakan dan juga sedang menuding-nuding wajah Li Jie._

" _Cih. Dasar aneh. CEPAT LAKUKAN APA YANG TADI AKU UCAPKAN!"_

" _HYAK! HENTIKAAAANN! JANGAN GANGGU DIA LAGI!"_

" _SUDAH JANGAN DENGARKAN APA YANG CEWEK INI KATAKAN!"_

" _HYAK! APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR APA YANG AKU UCAPKAN, DUNGU!"_

 _Seketika kulihat seluruh anak laki-laki tersebut membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, begitu pun aku dan Li Jie. Saat kulihat tangan kanan Li Jie yang sepertinya akan memukul siswi tersebut, dengan segera aku berdiri dari posisi jatuhku dan menarik pergelangan tangan siswi itu dan berlari sejauh mungkin, menghindari segerombolan Li Jie dan aku sudah tidak memikirkan lagi sepeda kesukaanku. Biarkan saja nyawa lebih penting dari sebuah sepeda._

 _Saat sudah cukup lumayan jauh untukku dan siswi itu berlari, kini kududukkan diriku di sebuah kursi yang tersedia untuk umum. Kulihat siswi itu yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sangat terengah-engah dan keringat yang bercucuran didahi mungilnya dan rambutnya yang lumayan lepek. Aku sempat terkagum dengan pancaran sinar natural yang ia miliki, ditambah dengan pepohonan sakura yang sedang berjatuhan menambah kesan yang sangat anggun._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya yang sambil tersenyum menghadapku walaupun nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Saking gugupnya aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku._

" _Baguslah. Dasar gerombolan menyebalkan!" Kudengar siswi tersebut sedang menggerutu sebal akibat ulah Li Jie terhadapku._

" _Tapi sepedamu-" Kupotong ucapannya dengan gelengan kepala dariku yang menandakan bahwa aku sangat ikhlas jika kehilangan sepeda baru kesukaanku._

" _Hm, eh sudah mau pukul tujuh kau tidak berencana untuk membolos dihari pertamamu masuk SHS kan?" Ucapnya yang setia memasang senyuman manisnya dan yang aku jawab hanya dengan gelengan saja._

" _Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang."_

 _Flashback end_

"Setelah kejadian itu, Appa selalu penasaran dengan Eommamu." Gumam sang Ayah dengan Luhan yang setia mendengarnya dengan kedua manik mata rusanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca serta hidung mungilnya yang suda memerah menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Appa selalu mengikuti Eommamu, mencari tahu semua informasi tentang Eommamu dan Appa bahkan mengetahui tempat tinggal kedua orang tua Eommamu yang ternyata Eommamu adalah murid pindahan dari Korea yang bertempat tinggal dengan Nenek dan Kakeknya yang berada di China."

"Dan tepat disaat kejadian itu dimulai."

 _Flashback_

 _Sudah selama kurang lebih dua tahun aku selalu mengikuti apa yang Han Min Joon tersebut lakukan. Yah Han Min Joon adalah siswi yang waktu itu sudah menolongku sejak aku dengannya masih menginjak kelas satu SHS, dan kini aku dengannya sudah menginjak kelas tiga SHS dimana kita akan melakukan ujian yang menentukan kelulusan kita nantinya._

 _Dan ini saatnya, dimana aku memberikan sepucuk surat yang aku taruh dibawah tumpukan bukunya yang ada diatas meja. Sepucuk surat yang berisikan bahwa 'aku telah mengagumimu selama kurang lebih dua tahun, dan aku berharap kau ingin datang ke tempat dimana aku dan kamu pernah lari menjauhi segerombolan anak laki-laki yang menurutmu sangat menyebalkan, dimana kau telah menolongku disaat pertama kali kita bertemu.'_

 _Semoga apa yang aku harapkan di dalam sepucuk surat tersebut dikabulkan oleh seorang bidadari yang telah hinggap terkurung di dalam hatiku yang sempat dingin tak tersentuh oleh seorang gadis yang bisa menghangatkannya._

 _Kini aku sedang berada ditempat yang aku tunjukkan di dalam surat tersebut, menunggu selama sekitar satu jam lamanya. Tidak apa-apa aku menunggu deminya, karena ia waktu itu juga pernah berjasa kepadaku._

 _Dua jam, aku sudah menunggunya namun ia tidak datang juga. Aku sempat kecewa dan pupus oleh harapanku. Aku sempat membalikkan tubuhku dan pergi dari tempat itu, namun saat aku akan melangkahkan sebelah kakiku kudengar suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar dari arah belakang tubuhku. Seketika tubuhku menegang mendengar derap langkah kaki itu. Aku tidak berani untuk membalikkan tubuhku dan menampilkan wajahku, sangat memalukan._

" _Hah hah~ maaf, aku terlambat." Ucapnya yang tepat berada dibelakangku. Aku benar-benar sangat takut, ah tidak malu lebih tepatnya untuk menyatakan apa yang selama ini kukagumi dari dirinya._

" _Tadi aku masih ada urusan dengan klub paduan suaraku, jadi maafkan aku telah membuatmu lama menunggu. Maaf sekali lagi maaf." Ucapnya yang terdengar sangat sekali menyesal._

 _Kugenggam jari-jariku sangat erat sehingga warna merahlah yang menghiasi kulit tanganku. Dengan tubuh dan mulut yang sangat bergetar dan raut wajah yang sangat gelisah, kini kuberanikan tubuhku untuk berbalik kearahnya dan menatap kedua manik mata beningnya._

" _Ha-hai..." Sapaku dengan suara yang bisa dimungkinkan sangat bergetar. Dan dia tersenyum kearahku dan menjawab sapaanku, seperti waktu itu._

" _Hai. Bukankah kau waktu itu yang pernah aku tolong?" Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang masih setia menempel di sudut-sudut bibirnya dan hanya mampu kujawab dengan anggukkan kepala yang sedang menunduk kebawah._

" _Hei ada perlu apa kita bertemu disini?"_

" _Eh ehm, a-aku ingin ber-bicara kepadamu." Ucapku yang sangat gugup setengah mati._

 _Kuhirup udara segar khas sakura untuk merileksan seluruh saraf tubuhku yang tegang, dan kini kuberanikan untuk mendongakkan kepalaku melihat kearahnya, lebih tepatnya kearah dua manik mata beningnya._

" _A-aku, aku sebenarnya... sangat mengagumimu." Ucapku yang sudah kupastikan sangat rileks._

" _Aku selalu mengikutimu entah kemana pun, selalu mencari tahu tentang dirimu, selalu memikirkanmu sebelum aku tidur. Namun apadaya aku yang seperti ini tidak mampu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadamu. Aku telah menyimpan semua ini selama dua tahun. Sebenarnya aku juga lelah merahasiakan perasaanku dari siapapun, termasuk engkau. Kini kuluapkan semua apa yang selama ini aku pendam. Aku berharap kau mendengar kata demi kata, huruf demi huruf yang aku ucapkan. Aku berharap kau tidak memiliki rasa benci kepadaku setelah aku mengucapkan semuanya."_

" _Dan aku berharap, kau bisa menerimaku dan selalu berada disisiku di masa depanku kelak. Maka dari itu, aku menyukaimu ti-tidak maksudku a-aku me-mencintaimu, Han Min Joon. Ma-maukah kau menerima la-lamaranku ini? Dan aku, aku berjanji akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu yang berada di Korea." Ucapku yang sangat setengah mati menahan rasa maluyang kuhadapi saat ini. Kulihat wajahnya yang sangat menegang dengan kedua bola matanya yang sangat membelalak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang bakal ia jawab, apakah jawabannya nanti membuatku senang hingga lompat dari tembok china ke daratan tanah? Apakah jawabannya nanti bisa merusak dan meremukkan seluruh tubuh luar maupun dalamku? Aku tidak tahu._

" _Aku ingin kau melamarku didepan kedua orang tuaku, Xi Zheng Li. Tepatnya di Korea, saat pengumuman kelulusan kita nanti aku bakal kembali ke asalku, tempat kelahiranku yaitu di Incheon, Korea. Dan aku berharap kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku ini, dan aku berharap kedua orang tuaku nanti bakal menerimamu untuk menjadi menantunya." Jelasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis ah tidak yang sangat semakin manis yang masih setia menempel di sudut-sudut bibirnya._

" _Iya, aku akan pergi ke Korea dan aku akan meminta restu kepada orang tuamu, Han Min Joon."_

 _Flashback end_

"Lalu Appa, lalu?" Teriak Luhan yang kini sudah menangis deras mendengar kisah romantis dari sang Ayah waktu itu.

"Iyah lalu Appa beneran pergi ke Korea, ke rumah Nenek Kakekmu Lu. Nenekmu dulu juga sangat cantik sama seperti Eommamu. Mungkin kau menuruni Nenek dan Eommamu yah, hm."

"Ish Appa lalu kelanjutannya tadi apa?" Rengek Luhan yang kini menarik-narik lengan baju yang Ayah pakai sekarang.

"Sebentar, disini dilembaran dua tepat dimana Appa melamar Eommamu di depan Nenek dan Kakekmu."

 _Flashback_

 _Tanggal 28 Mei adalah hari yang sangat spesial atau mengharukan bagi seluruh murid tingkat akhir di senior high school. Yah sekarang adalah hari kelulusan dan aku sangat bahagia, kenapa? Yah karena lusa aku akan ikut dengan Han Min Joon untuk terbang dan pulang ke tempat asalnya, yaitu di Incheon, South Korea. Lusa aku akan berjuang menghadapi restu kepada kedua orang tua Min Joon. Aku tidak takut jikalau mereka berdua akan menolakku, namun hanya satu kata yang aku simpan di dalam otak, 'Berjuang'. Yah aku akan berjuang melawan apapun, ketakutan, kegugupan, dan jika kedua orang tua Min Joon memberiku suatu syarat maka aku harus bisa berjuang untuk melewatinya, aku akan berjuang untuk meluluhkan hati kedua orang tua Min Joon, dan aku akan berjuang hingga sampai akhir hayat untuk mengakui bahwa aku adalah menantu, suami sah dari anak mereka, Han Min Joon._

 _Mei 30, 1994_

 _Kini aku sedang berada di Bandar Udara Internasional letaknya di Beijing. Aku sendirian disini lebih tepatnya seseorang yang akan memperindah hidupku sampai umur yang Tuhan tentukan. Kurasakan sedari tadi sudut-sudut bibirku memang selalu tertarik keatas menandakan bahwa aku sangat bahagia, senang sekali dan kurasakan tanganku yang lumayan basah karena gugup. Namun aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri bahwa rasa gugupku bisa aku lawan, hilangkan._

" _Zheng Li."_

 _Kudengar suara perempuan yang tengah meneriaki namaku. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku kearah kanan dan tentu saja kedua mataku langsung disambut oleh seorang gadis yang sedari tadi aku tunggu, yang sedari tadi membuatku tersenyum tak henti-henti, yang akan membuatku selalu berjuang deminya._

" _Min Joon."_

" _Hey sudah lamakah? Maafkan aku yah." Ucap Min Joon dengan penuh raut sesal yang sangat terlihat dikedua matanya._

" _Hehe, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga datang lebih awal dari waktu yang kita tentukan untuk bertemu." Ucapku sedikit gugup sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku. Kulihat kini Min Joon sedang tersenyum melihatku, manis._

" _ **PERHATIAN UNTUK SELURUH PENUMPANG TUJUAN INCHEON, SOUTH KOREA. AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT 30 MENIT LAGI. DIMOHON UNTUK SEGERA CHECK IN."**_

.

.

 _Incheon, South Korea._

 _Kini kita berdua sudah sampai. Menapaki kedua kaki kita untuk berjalan diatas tanah di negara yang terkenal dengan ginsengnya. Angin yang sejuk membuatku seketika merinding dan merasakan rasa yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku rasakan, gugup. Ntah rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku lagi, ketika Min Joon mengajakku untuk berjalan menaiki kendaraan umum yang itu artinya kita berdua akan sampai dirumah kediaman kedua orang tua Min Joon._

 _Hatiku berdebar, keringat yang muncul didahi seketika membuatku gelisah setengah mati. Jujur saja memang aku sangat takut, tapi demi kebahagiaan dan masa depan aku akan selalu berjuang demi mendapatkannya._

 _1 jam kemudian._

 _Kini aku lebih tepatnya kita berdua sudah benar-benar sampai didepan rumah Min Joon, menginjak tanah halaman depan rumah Min Joon. Jujur saja aku masih merasa gelisah, khawatir namun Min Joon menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang membentuk bulat sabit seperti memberiku semangat lewat senyuman yang manis itu._

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

" _Siapa?" Kudengar suara wanita dewasa yang tengah berteriak dari dalam rumah. Min Joon menoleh menatapku tersenyum lagi._

" _Ini aku, Han Min Joon Ma."_

 _CKLEK_

" _Oh anakku!" Ucap wanita dewasa itu yang tengah memeluk Min Joon erat dan bisa kudengar samar-samar suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir wanita dewasa itu yang bisa dipastikan bahwa beliau adalah ..._

" _Eomma ini Xi Zheng Li, dan Zheng Li ini Eommaku." Ucap Min Joon memperkenalkan kami berdua, diriku dan beliau yang ternyata Ibu Min Joon. Seketika aku sedikit membelalakkan kedua bola mataku dan bisa kurasakan diriku yang menegang. Namun keramahan beliau membuatku legah dari ketegangan yang tiba-tiba menjalariku._

" _Silahkan masuk dulu."_

 _._

 _._

" _Jadi ada apa kedatangan nak Zheng Li kesini?" Tanya sang beliau dengan bahasa koreanya. Jujur saja aku tidak paham apa yang beliau katakan, namun Min Joon berusaha untuk mentranslatenya menjadi bahasa china sehingga aku bisa memahaminya._

" _Eumh begini Eomma, Zheng Li mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan kita. Keluarga kita."_

" _Maksudnya?"_

" _Ada hal penting yang ingin Zheng Li katakan. Tetapi-"_

" _Bisakah kita menunggu Appa sampai pulang dari bekerja?" Sambung Min Joon yang sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan._

 _Kulihat dengan penuh berharap kepada sang beliau, namun ternyata sang beliau sangat baik hati sehingga ia menerima apa yang Min Joon ucapkan. Huuh~ seketika aku masih dapat menghirup nafas yang segar._

" _Baiklah anak-anak, karena kalian barusan datang dari China maka akan Eomma masakkan. Dan untuk Zheng Li, Min Joon bisakah kau mengantarkannya sebentar untuk ke kamar tamu? Mungkin ia disana bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang capek, begitu juga dengan kamu." Ucap sang beliau yang sambil mencubit hidung mungil Min Joon. Kutarik kedua sudut bibirku melihat kehangatan yang tercipta antara sang beliau dengan anaknya yang sudah 3 tahun pergi meninggalkannya dan juga Ayahnya._

 _Kini Min Joon mengantarku ke kamar tamu, dan dengan segera kumasukkan diriku untuk beristirahat yang jujur saja sebenarnya punggungku sangat capek karena menggendong tas punggung._

 _._

 _._

" _Appa pulang~"_

" _Hoh Appaaaa~~"_

" _Hey anakku yang manis sejak kapan kau sudah berada disini hm?"_

" _Hehehe sudah dari tadi mungkin ehm pukul 12 siang."_

" _Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan Appa hm? Sengaja eoh? Dasar anak nakal."_

" _Kekee, memang Min Joon sengaja tidak memberitahukan Appa karena surprise. Dan Min Joon memang anak nakal, jikalau hanya sama Appa saja._

" _Hahaa dasar sudah besar sikapnya masih kayak anak-anak."_

 _Setelah samar-samar kudengar tawa yang sangat membahagiakan di luar sana, dengan rasa penasaranku kubuka sedikit pintu kamar dan terlihatlah seorang pria dewasa yang sedang bersenda gurau diatas sofa dengan Min Joon. Samar-samar kudengar pembicaraan mereka yang sedang membicarakanku, sepertinya._

" _Appa, Min Joon kesini tidak hanya sendirian saja loh."_

" _Benarkah? Sama siap hm?"_

" _Dia temen Min Joon, sebentar Min Joon panggil kesini ya."_

 _Aku berlari dengan kalang kabut mendengar suara Min Joon yang semakin dekat. Dengan segera ku berlari kembali menidurkan diriku diatas kasur._

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

" _Zheng Li."_

" _Ah ne ada apa, Min?"_

" _Aku mau kau bertemu dengan Appaku. Ayo ikut aku."_

 _Dengan gugupnya kuberjalan mengikuti Min Joon yang seperti biasanya sebelumnya ia menyemangatiku dengan senyuman manisnya._

" _Appa, ini teman Min Joon namanya Xi Zheng Li. Ia dari China."_

 _Flashback end_

"Terus apa yang terjadi dengan Appa?"

"Kulihat wajah Kakekmu awalnya memang terkejut karena mungkin anak perempuannya tiba-tiba membawa temannya dan tinggal disini yang ternyata seorang laki-laki."

"Tetapi-"

"Tetapi apa Appa?" Desak Luhan yang sangat tidak sabaran.

"Walaupun memang awalnya Kakekmu sabar dan menerima apa yang Appa ucapkan kepadanya, yah dengan bantuan Eommamu juga. Namun Kakekmu waktu itu bilang kepada Appa bahwa ..."

 _Flashback_

" _Jadi kedatanganmu kesini ingin melamar putriku?" Tanya sang beliau yang kini berada ditengah-tengah ruang tamu dengan ditemani samping kanan-kirinya adalah Eomma Min Joon dan Min Joon. Dengan gugupnya aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan berani tak berani kutatap kedua mata nyalang milik sang beliau._

" _Sejujurnya Appa masih tidak setuju dan tidak percaya, bahwa umur kalian masih muda. Namun dijaman sekarang memanglah baik kalau menikah muda, tetapi Appa memberimu syarat sebelum kau berhasil mendapatkan putriku."_

" _A-apa itu, Om?"_

" _Mudah saja, hanya saja kau harus melaksanakan sebuah syarat dariku."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Syaratnya adalah ..."_

" _Membantuku bekerja di perusahaan milik Kakek Min Joon, dan mengenalkan diri sebagai menantu yang baik kepada orang-orang kantor."_

 _Flashback end_

"Dulu Kakekmu adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat kaya, yang sangat sukses. Namun sebuah musibah yang menghancurkan perusahaan Kakekmu waktu itu sehingga membuat Kakekmu bangkrut seketika."

"Tetapi walaupun Kakekmu dulunya bangkrut dan jatuh miskin, namun Appa masih tetap dan setia mencintai Eommamu. Sampai seketika dari pengalaman Appa yang bekerja di perusahaan Kakemu itu, Appa yang menghidupi keluarga Eommamu. Sampai empat tahun lamanya dan Kakekmu yang merasa kasihan dengan perjuangan dan rasa cinta Appa kepada Eommamu, maka dari itu Kakekmu luluh dengan kerja keras Appa dan Kakekmu merestui hubungan kami hingga kami melahirkan seorang gadis yang bertubuh mungil yang saat ini sudah beranjak remaja dan yang sama persis dengan Eommanya, Xi Luhan."

"Aish, Appaaa! Hiks hiks,,"

"Luhan kan jadi nangis gara-gara kisah cinta Appa waktu itu. Luhan berharap Luhan juga bisa merasakan kisah cinta Appa dengan laki-laki lain tepatnya."

"Hahaa yah tentu saja, masa' mau sama Appa hm?" Goda sang Ayah dan dijawab dengan kekehan dari Luhan.

"Jja berikutnya, lembaran ketiga. Disini tertulis 'Masa-masa yang sangat kita tunggu-tunggu'.

 _Flashback_

 _Januari 10, 1998_

 _Incheon, South Korea_

 _Hari Jum'at, dimana hari itu adalah hari kebahagiaan kami karena pada akhirnya kami berdua sedang berdiri dihadapan sang pendeta untuk mengikrarkan janji suci kita dengan para saksi sekalian._

" _Apakah anda Tuan Xi Zheng Li bersedia untuk menikahi Nona Han Min Joon untuk menjadi suami sahnya, memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan?"_

" _Saya bersedia."_

" _Dan untuk Nona Han Min Joon, apakah anda bersedia untuk menikahi Tuan Xi Zheng Li untuk menjadi istri sahnya, memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan?"_

" _Ya, saya bersedia."_

" _Untuk itu saya persilahkan anda saling bertukar cincin."_

" _Setelah itu, silahkan mencium pasangan anda."_

 _Setelah pernikahan kami berlangsung dan tak lama kemudian sekitar tujuh bulan kami dikaruniai seorang anak, yah istri sah saya atau Han Min Joon sedang mengandung seorang calon bayi kita. Tentu saja saya sangat bahagia dengan kabar ini, karena apa yang saya impikan sudah terwujud sekarang, semua apa yang aku lakukan tidak sia-sia di mata._

 _Hingga pada saat yang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya, yaitu pada tanggal 20 April 1999, bayi kita tengah menampakkan wajah imut nan suci bak malaikatnya kedunia ini. Dan sangat bahagia mendengar apa yang suster ucapkan kepada kami bahwa keadaan bayi kita dan istriku benar-benar sangat sehat. Kami saling memandang bahagia dan menggendong bayi kita digendongan Han Min Joon. Lihat betapa merahnya wajah itu dan betapa tembemnya kedua pipi itu, sangat cocok perpaduan antara wajah kita berdua._

 _Senyum selalu terpatri diwajah kita hingga sebuah musibah yang tengah kita hadapi dikeluarga kecil kita. Istri saya, Han Min Joon sedang mengalami kecelakaan. Ia tengah menolong anak kami, Xi Luhan dari kejadian ketika anak kami sedang bermain dan hampir tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil._

 _Aku memakluminya karena ini mungkin adalah sebuah takdir, aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun, terutama anakku yang tercinta ini. Aku semakin menyayangi anakku ini, karena kalau melihat wajah anakku maka aku akan selalu teringat oleh wajah manis nan cantik milik sang istri saya, Han Min Joon._

 _Flashback end_

"Begitulah kisah cinta Appa dan almarhumah Eommamu, Lu." Jelas sang Ayah yang sambil menutup buku albumnya dan menaruhnya diatas kedua pahanya serta mengambil segelas sirup diatas meja.

Sedangkan Luhan? Ia masih menatap sosok kuat sang ayah yang berada didepannya dengan kedua mata yang sangat-sangat berkaca-jaca untuk segera siap ditumpahkan dari sarangnya.

"Huwwaaa Appaaaa!" Jerit Luhan yang akhirnya menumpahkan pelupuk air matanya didekapan sang Ayah yang saat ini hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Sudahlah Lu, jja dimakan lagi pizzanya. Dihabiskan sekalian ya Lu, Appa mau ke kamar dulu mengembalikan buku album ini." Ucap sang Ayah yang langsung pergi meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di ruang tv. Dan seketika sudah berada di dalam kamar, ia menutup pintu dan memandang kebawah melihat sebuah foto yang sudah lumayan kusam, tersenyum melihat kearahnya dan bermonolog sendiri seakan-akan ia bisa berbicara berdua dengan sosok yang berada didalam sebuah foto tersebut.

"Aku sudah menceritakan kisah cinta kita kepada anak tercinta kita, Han Min Joon tenanglah disana dan setialah untuk tetap tersenyum. Dimanapun kau berada aku akan tetap bisa merasakan senyumanmu itu. Aku merindukanmu dan aku sangat mencintaimu."

TBC

Huwaaaaaa annyeeeeooonngggg….

Maaf maaf maafkan daku yang tidak melanjutkan ff ini, karena minggu-minggu ini aku sibuk. Minggu kemarin tugas terus, dan minggu ini habis uts. Padahal udah ngetik ff ini setengah semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu dan baru bisa kukirim sekarang. Maafkan yah, maafkan aku chingu.. hehehee

Setialah untuk terus mengikuti perjalanan kisah cinta HunHan di sini …. ^^


End file.
